Sailor moon una nueva realidad revisado
by Dinastia Kaoru
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de pronto te dijeran que tu historieta favorita es realidad y que incluso, tu formas parte de ella?..... Las Sailor Scouts se preparan para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, vivirán nuevas aventuras y además, conoceran a personas cercanas
1. Prologo

**Notas de Miki Kaoru:** Lo primero pido disculpas a todos los que leen mis fics, por la tardanza en las actualizaciones pero tuve a un familiar muy cercano muy enfermo y como supondréis para mi es mas importante la familia que escribir un fic, ahora que esta bien podré actualizar mucho más seguido, lo segundo he decidido junto a mi hermana rescribir los capítulos que teníamos de este fic ya que hemos cambiado nuestra forma de redactar las historias que cuando lo comenzamos además que hemos añadido nuevas escenas y cambiado las que estaban escritas.

**Antes de comenzar el fic**

-Esta historia sucede después del tomo 18 del manga (después de la temporada de los Three Ligths y no hace falta que hayáis leído el manga si necesitáis saber algo del manga lo pondremos en las notas de autor.

**********************

Después de una de tantas juntas de Mosqueteros se ven dos figuras en la oscuridad...  
  
kaoru : vamos presenta el fic.-  
  
ladiserena: a si claro.- afinando garganta.- hola soy ladiserena seguramente me conocen como la autora de varios fics de Sailor Moon como cambios en donde muestro el cambio de vida de las chicas al perder a serena, o por un amor, digo después de todo cuantos estaríamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos por las personas que amamos.-  
  
Kaoru: quieres darte prisa.- dijo presionando.-  
  
Ladiserena: si ya voy espera , continuo otro fic que he escrito es una segunda oportunidad, digo después de todo necesitamos una segunda oportunidad no creen, digo de valorar las cosas y vivir lo que no hemos vivido.- es interrumpida.-  
  
Kaoru: Ladiserena, apúrate que los estas aburriendo.-  
  
Ladiserena: no es cierto Kaoru tu solo inventas si mi platica esta bien entretenida  
  
Kaoru: si pero no vienes a platicar si no a presentar recuerdas, además recuerda que si nos llegan a descubrir mi hermano y Sere estaremos en problemas!!!! Quieres darte prisa en presentarlo????!!!!!!  
  
Ladiserena: presentar que  
  
Kaoru: el fic ya lo olvidaste.- ¬¬U  
  
Ladiserena: je je este fic ... cual fic  
  
Kaoru: Sailor Moon "Una nueva realidad" recuerdas???? el fic de mi hermano y mío  
  
Ladiserena: haaaaaaa, ese fic je je yo pensé que venia a presentar mis fics  
  
Kaoru: claro que no!  
  
ladiserena: sorry  
  
Kaoru: (suspira) bueno y ahora puedes hacer lo que te pedí  
  
ladiserena: si supongo (gota en la cabeza).- bueno ... (con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo).- este ... bueno les quiero recomendar que lean este fic titulado.... titulado ( en un susurro) kaoru como se llama el fic  
  
Kaoru: es el colmo, no sabes como se llama????  
  
ladiserena: eh ..je je tengo que saber????  
  
Kaoru: pues si lo estas presentando.- -_-U  
  
ladiserena: (toda roja) tienes razón pero como dices que se llama  
  
Kaoru: que memoria Dios mio,...... Sailor Moon "Una nueva realidad".- ¬¬U  
  
ladiserena: ah ese fic je je ya se de que fic me hablas, lo siento Kaoru bueno continuo.- ^ ^U.- créanme que les recomiendo leer este gran fic creado por dos de mis mejores amigos que son los hermanos Serekino Kaoru ( gracias por tenerme paciencia) y Miki Kaoru......les deseo lo mejor....a si que los dejo leyendo y espero les haya gustado mi gran presentación ^ ^  
  
kaoru: no es lo que esperaba pero es algo.- gota en la cabeza.- gracias ladiserena.-  
  
ladiserena: de nada Kaoru al contrario gracias por dejarme presentar tu fic aunque ya saben que yo tengo los míos y creo que son buenos y me gustaría que el publico los leyera  
  
kaoru: lo se.- ¬¬.- ladiserena, quieres dejar al MI publico leer Mi fic.-  
  
ladiserena: a si que léanlos he...... supongo, pero ya les dije que yo también tengo los míos?????.-  
  
kaoru: Si!!!!!!!!!.- gritando al borde de la desesperación.-  
  
ladiserena: pero no me grites.- dijo con los ojos húmedos.-  
  
kaoru : lo siento no fue mi intención.- consoló a su amiga.-  
  
ladiserena: disculpada pero digo hay que dejarlos leer el fic no crees.- ^ ^  
  
kaoru: (con una gota en la cabeza) si claro.- ¬¬U  
  
ladiserena: Una cosa más!!!!!! Saludos a Miki y a Sere y por favor no se vayan a enojar porque nos adelantamos a presentar este grandioso fic.- ^ ^.- , Serekino me obligo!!!  
  
Kaoru: Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas !!!!, mejor ya vámonos porque no tarda en llegar mi hermanito con su katana.- ladiserena abre los ojos como platos.-  
  
Ladiserena: ¿Tiene una katana?.- dice temblando.-  
  
Kaoru: Si.- ¬¬U  
  
Ladiserena: Debo irme!.- sale corriendo.- ¬¬UUUU  
  
Kaoru. Bueno, les deseo que disfruten de la lectura y cualquier duda comentario favor de dejar un review o hacernos llegar su mensaje a nuestros correos que son: Serekino@hotmail.com y shadowcat117@hotmail.com  
  
Miki: Que estáis haciendo?????.- llegando con una lámpara y alumbrando el lugar.-  
  
Kaoru: OH, OH, nada, nada.- sale corriendo, dejando una estela de humo.-  
  
Miki: Deja que te pille y ya veras!!!!!!! -sale corriendo con una katana en su mano- No corras hermanita, si no te quiero hacer nada, de verdad!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Lo siento hermanito, pero me he olvidado que tenía que hacer una cosa.- dice gritando desde lejos.-  
  
****

**Sailor Moon una nueva realidad**

**Prologo: Recuerdos.**

La corriente de espacio-tiempo, un espacio infinito donde la niebla lo rodea todo y en medio de ese espacio la niebla es mas espesa ocultando la puerta espacio-temporal y a su guardiana la eterna, Sailor Plutón.

La puerta espacio-temporal, aquella puerta creada por el Dios Cronos para ser el nexo del espacio-tiempo y el lugar donde todo lo que existió, existe y puede llegar a existir se unen en esa puerta.

Y delante de ella Sailor Plut sus ojos granates miraban hacia la corriente espacio-tiempo, su pelo verde oscuro le llegan por la cintura arreglado en un moño, una sonrisa enigmática adornaban las facciones de la guardiana pero pronto su sonrisa fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa al sentir una presencia mágica que no había sentido en miles de millones de años.

Momentos después delante de ella la imagen holográfica de la Diosa Selene, también conocida como la Reina Serenity la anterior monarca del Imperio conocido como el Milenario de plata, su aura desprendía una sensación de paz y amor tan intensas que casi llegaron agobiar a la guardiana del tiempo.

-Guardiana- la hermosa voz de la reina resonó por todo el lugar despertando a Plutón de su trance. 

-Mi reina- Contesto Plutón mientras se arrodillaba ante Serenity -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi reina?- 

-Ha llegado el momento que mi hijo, su amada y sus dos guardianes despierten de su sueño eterno, para proteger a mi hija y a la tierra de un nuevo enemigo- la seriedad con la que hablo su antigua reina hizo que la guardiana tuviera que contener un estremecimiento por que tal seriedad y la orden de despertar a sus hijo y a sus compañeros solo podía significar que un enemigo muy poderoso se acerca además de que el enemigo pueda ocultar su presencia de la puerta espacio-tiempo solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Se hará como ordenéis mi reina- respondió Plutón después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Que así sea y te agradecería que le dijeras a mis hijos que los amo y que estaré siempre con ellos en su corazón- en cuanto Plutón cabeceo, la Reina Serenity desapareció en un destello de luz plateada. 

La guardiana del tiempo dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta espacio-tiempo y comenzó a sonreír en anticipación por el próximo encuentro con su príncipe,  aunque su despertar no estaba previsto, no significaba que no estaba preparada tal situación después de todo desde la caída del milenario de plata había aprendido a estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad y preparar varios planes de emergencia.

Cuando se paro enfrente de la puerta, Plutón convoco su bastón en forma de llave en cuya cúspide se encontraba uno de los tres talismanes los cuales eran la llave para despertar de Sailor Saturn la senshi de la muerte y renacimiento, pero al igual que los otros talismanes, su talismán conocido como el Garnet Orb tiene otro poder que es controlar la puerta del espacio-tiempo.

El Garnet Orb comenzó a vibrar en sincronización con la puerta espacio temporal que después de unos segundos estaba abierta revelando un camino de luz y mientras Plutón comenzaba a adentrarse por ese camino y la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella un último pensamiento revoloteaba en su mente.  

_El reencuentro con mi príncipe será_ _muy interesante._  

**España, Madrid.**

/plaf/

Una hermosa joven dejo caer pesadamente varias bolsas de alimento mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de su casa para recuperar el aliento, después de unos segundos recogió las bolsas de alimento del suelo y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde las dejo encima de la mesa, mientras se preguntaba donde se encontrabam sus compañeros de apartamento y amigos de infancia.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia su habitación para ponerse una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa, después de unos minutos la chica estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados a sus delgadas piernas y también llevaba una camisa negra y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando su amigo Michael le regalo esta camiseta.

-_Si tan solo Michael…- comenzó a pensar la chica pero una imagen de ella encontrando sus ojos azules zafiro con los ojos carmesí de un chico de su misma edad, su pelo rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía un flequillo plateado que ocultaba un pequeña parte de sus ojos y después de unos segundos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente._

_-Como me gustaría que ocurriera de verdad- _un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras una punzada de tristeza le lleno el corazón.

Pero su tristeza fue sustituida por ira al ver en un sofá durmiendo a Michael y en el otro sofá estaba dormido un chico de la misma edad que ella y Michael, su pelo era rubio y aunque ahora tenía los ojos cerrados una imagen de el con sus ojos azules profundos que daba la impresión de que podía ver a través de su alma y no pudo evitar sonreír al recodar las confusiones que provocaba su amigo Angel junto a su hermana Sailor Uranus durante el milenario de plata.

Y recordando esos momentos Ana derivo sus pensamientos a algunas preguntas que obsesionaban su mente, ¿Quién creó realmente el manga de Sailor Moon? ¿Cómo conocía esa persona la historia del milenario de plata? ¿Acaso las aventuras de sus amigos que aparecen en el manga son reales y si es así porque no sintió aquellas luchas? Y finalmente ¿Por qué era ella la única que recordaba sobre el milenario de plata?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, solo tenía una leve idea sobre la verdadera identidad de la autora del manga, después de alguna investigación solo encontró el nombre de la autora Setsuna Meiou, ninguna dirección o ninguna forma de comunicarse con ella pero había algo que le obsesionaba el significado de su nombre era Rey de los muertos y Sailor Plutón era la guardiana de la puerta espacio-tiempo que también era conocida como la puerta al mundo de los muertos.

Pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por un ronquido de Michael haciendo respingar del susto a Ana para que luego tuviera que ahogar su risa pero lamentablemente para Michael  y para Angel, también le recordara la razón de su enfado anterior y después unos segundos de reflexión Ana se dirigió hacia la cocina silenciosamente con una sonrisa casi diabólica en su cara y un destello malo en los ojos.

Después de unos segundos vino con un par de jarras de agua dejando una en el suelo se acerco a Michael para verlo dormir un momento antes de consumar su venganza, poco a poco levanto la jarra y…

/Splash/

Unos segundos después tanto Ana como Michael (que se había despertado con un grito) deslumbraban furiosos a Angel quien reía alegremente mirando al par empapado.

-Bien par de Tortolitos estaba buena la temperatura del agua- comento Angel consiguiendo enfadarlos más, después de todo era su objetivo.

-¡¡¡ANGEL!!!- gruñeron simultáneamente la pareja empapada.

-Aunque me encantaría quedarme para ver como os vengáis de mi tengo que salir a hacer algunas cosas.

 Y con un suspiro simulado de desilusión salio corriendo del apartamento dejando al par solos humeando, después de unos segundos Michael se miraron uno al otros disgustados por no poder hacer nada a Angel cuando Michael se fijo en la jarra que tenía Ana.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con eso?- pregunto Michael con una ceja levantada.

Ana miro la jarra de agua vacía y recordó lo que iba a hacer, después de dejar la jarra encima de la mesa se llevo las manos a la cintura y deslumbro en Michael.

-No dijiste que ibas a buscar algo y que por eso no me acompañabas a hacer las compras.

Michael miro a Ana y suspiro en derrota- Y no mentí llegue un poco antes que llegaras.

-¿Y se puede saber que has comprado?- pregunto sospechosamente Ana  

Michael dudo un momento y luego salio de la habitación para volver momentos después con algo escondido en la espalda.

-Era una sorpresa pero bueno aquí esta- y sacando de su espalda una muñeca de Sailor Moon que al verla Ana lo cogio incrédulamente.

.-Pero, pero… esta muñeca estaba agotada ¿Cómo?- Y sin esperar una respuesta se acerco a Michael y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Michael.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Ana se ruborizó completamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella.

**Algunas horas después**

Michael ando por la casa pensando en lo que ocurrió hace unas horas inconscientemente se llevo la mano donde Ana le beso, acaso ella tenía sentimientos para él al igual que él sentía algo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta llego delante de la puerta de Ana y sonrío al ver a Ana durmiendo, su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de la Luna y no pudo evitar pensar que ella era un pequeño Angel, acercándose a su cama se inclino y la beso.

-_Duerme bien, Angel mío- fue el último pensamiento de Michael antes de salir de la habitación._

-Michael- fue el susurro que escapo de los labios de Ana mientras soñaba.

**Al día siguiente,**

**En el parque del retiro **

Ana no pudo evitar y se le escapo una risita por la vista delante suya porque delante de ella se encontraban Angel y Michael apoyados uno en el otro sus caras depresivas.

-Vamos chicos tampoco es para tanto solo era un carrera- comento Ana, que como contestación solo recibió unos suspiros de sus amigos.

-Además nunca podréis conmigo- agrego maliciosamente Ana.

Michael y Angel se miraron al escuchar el comentario de Ana unas muecas diabólicas aparecieron en sus caras haciendo retroceder a Ana y como si hubiera señal que solo los tres podían ver comenzaron a correr, Ana corrió todo lo que podía pero no pudo evitar que Angel y Michael la alcanzaran poco después y que la torturaran con cosquillas.

-Pa… Parar por favor – logro decir Ana entre risas.

-Retira lo que has dicho y tal vez nos lo pensemos- dijo divertido Angel.

-Y también di que somos los mejores- añadió Michael intentando no reírse.

-Nu…Nunca- contesto Ana y al final logro escaparse y comenzó a huir de nuevo para que momentos después se parara en seco palideciendo.

-Ana, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado Michael abrazando a Ana para tranquilizarla y giro la cabeza hacia donde miraba Ana y tuvo que suprimir un jadeo porque delante suyo se encontraba una mujer, una mujer que había visto en su manga favorito porque delante de ellos estaba Sailor Plutón.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque vas vestida así?- pregunto Michael.

-Michael, por favor guarda silencio- rogó Ana mientras Michael la miro con sorpresa por su pedido.

-No se preocupe princesa no ocurre nada- contesto con una sonrisa Plutón.

-No has contestando a su pregunta- gruño Angel ignorando por ahora como llamo Plutón a Ana.

-Protegida por el planeta Plutón yo soy la guardiana de la puerta espacio-Tiempo yo soy Sailor Plutón- contesto Plutón.

-Si ya claro y yo soy sailor Uranus, porque no te vas a la puerta espacio-temporal creo que ahora se llama manicomio así nos dejas en paz.- fue el comentario sarcástico de Angel.

 Plutón no pudo suprimir una risita por el comentario –veo que te elegimos bien para proteger a nuestro príncipe, tu hermana Uranus estará muy orgullosa.

Antes que Angel pudiera decir nada Plutón convoco su bastón y en la cúspide donde se encontraba el Garnet Orb salieron tres rayos que se dirigieron a las frentes de los chicos que cayeron inconscientes.

**Un tiempo después.**

Los ojos de Michael se abrieron lentamente y tuvo que evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor cuando los recuerdos de su vida anterior vinieron de golpe, pero era una imagen la que se le quedo grabada en la mente a Michael, esa imagen era la muerte de Ana en sus brazos.

-Michael ¿Por qué lloras?- la voz concernida de Ana le hizo darse cuenta a Michael no solamente de que había comenzado a llorar sino que estaban abrazados y a Michael en este momento no le importaba mas bien necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos.

-Ana, prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, prométemelo.- Ana cabeceó levemente incapaz de apartar la vista de Michael al mismo tiempo que levanto sus delicadas manos y le seco las lagrimas con delicadeza.

Sin decir una palabra Michael cogio a Ana en sus brazos al mismo tiempo miro a Ana para evitara que se quejara y se encamino hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba la voz de Angel y Setsuna conversando.    

-Príncipe Apolo, Princesa Gea.- dijo Setsuna al mientras se arrodillaba.

-Levántate Setsuna sabes que no me gustan las formalidades, además somos iguales tu también eres una princesa y llámame Michael- contesto Michael mientras acomodaba a Ana sentándola en sus piernas y abrazándola.

-Bueno par de tortolitos ahora que ya estáis despiertos es hora de que nuestras preguntas sean contestadas- Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Setsuna mientras Ana y Michael decidieron ignorar lo de "par de tortolitos" aunque un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Lo primero ¿qué ha pasado con nuestros hermanos y las demás sailors?- pregunto Michael.

-Eso ya lo conocéis ya que lo del manga ocurrió realmente.

Michael cabeceo -¿Y Shi?

(**N.D.A****: No es el Shi de mi fic "La traición" solamente utilice el nombre ya que no se me ocurría ningún nombre)**

-¿Shi?- pregunto desconcertado Angel.

-Es verdad, tú nunca lo conociste, Shi al igual que tú el era mi protector y también es hermano de Saturn, aunque solo conocían su existencia mi Madre, Plutón y Ana, antes de la batalla le obligaron a entrar en un sueño al igual que Saturn que también protegía a mi hermana en secreto, después los dos tuvieron que traer el silencio al universo entero.- contesto Michael mirando a Setsuna para la confirmación.

-Haber si me aclaro dices que había alguien mas protegiéndote y nunca pensaste en decírmelo- Michael solo cabeceo y Setsuna se dispuso a contestar la pregunta que le hizo antes Michael.

-Shi a diferencia de vosotros se reencarno en nuestra realidad de origen- después de esa contestación la habitación se quedo en silencio.

-Por eso no podía notar ninguna batalla, por que no estábamos en nuestra realidad pero ¿Por qué yo era la única que recordaba sobre nuestra vida pasada?- pregunto Ana.

-Porque a diferencia de Serenity que nunca murió en esta vida, Endimión si que lo hizo cuando fue la batalla contra galaxia y el bono con tu hermano cuando murió te hizo despertar tus memorias.- contesto Plutón.

-Y al fin ¿Por qué nos has despertado? –pregunto Michael.

-Tu madre la Reina Serenity se me apareció en la puerta del tiempo-espacio me advirtió de un peligro y que necesitaríamos vuestra ayuda.

-Un nuevo enemigo, se que no debería alegrarme pero gracias a ellos podremos ver a nuestros amigos y hermanos otra vez. –contesto con una sonrisa Michael. 

-¿Sabes lago de nuestro nuevo enemigo? –pregunto Ana.

-No, ese enemigo tiene el poder de ocultarse de la puerta, solo el caos pudo hacer algo así y eso era porque nuestro enemigo final, mientras nosotros existamos el debe existir, además aunque no pueda descubrir su identidad no pueden evitar que sienta su poder y es menor del Caos.- Michael, Ana y Angel dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio,

-El único problema que veo es que no sabemos japonés y dudo que tengamos el tiempo para aprenderlo.-Dijo Michael

-No os preocupéis un simple hechizo y aprenderéis el idioma.- contesto Setsuna.

-Pues la verdad, Michael creo que eso no será suficiente para ti- dijo Ana mirando a Michael dudosamente.

-Es verdad, Setsuna no tendrías algo un poco más... no se.... como explicarlo... algo más "seguro", verás es que Michael es algo difícil para que comprenda las cosas- añadió Angel intentando mantener la cara recta. 

-Si es que es un caso- termino por añadir Ana

Setsuna no pudo evitar escapar una risita mientras el pobre Michael estaba completamente ruborizado del enojo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a sus amigos a la vez que tenía los puños cerrados y una gran gota en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡ YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME!!!!!!- grito Michael haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a los oídos.

-Vale, Vale pero no grites tanto.- dijo Angel.

Después de eso Setsuna les mando preparar sus cosas ya que saldrían en ese momento, Michael y Ana se separaron a regañadientes (aunque no lo reconocerían) y salieron a sus espacios pero cuando estaban a medio camino de sus habitaciones casi se cayeron, Michael volvió donde estaba Setsuna.

-Ya podía haber avisado antes de hacer el hechizo, ahora parece que la cabeza esta a punto explotar- gruño Michael 

-Era la única manera de que pudieras almacenar y sobre todo comprender toda esa información en tu cerebro, no seas malagradecido-dijo Ana mientras Michael la fulminaba con la mirada- Era una broma, era una broma, je je, no te creas.

-Lo siento pero no hay tiempo que perder. Se disculpo Setsuna.

Michael se volvió a su habitación para acabar de hacer las maletas, 10 minutos después estaban todos con sus maletas echas en el comedor.

Parece que ya estamos listo para irnos- dijo Michael mirando a Setsuna quien cabeceo.  
  


-Esta bien, entonces vayámonos a vuestro nuevo hogar-  
  
Cuando acabo de decir esto una luz les rodeo y desaparecieron en el aire sin dejar rastro.  
  


**Fin del Prologo**

**Reescrito el: 11-1-04 **


	2. Reencuentros y conversaciones

**Notas de Autor: **Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo o por lo menos parte de él, pondré lo que falta del capitulo si poned Reviews, porque sino ponéis ninguno asumiré que no os interesa el fic y dejaremos de escribirlo.

Agradezco tu comentario Silver Moonlight-81 y me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que te siga gustando los capítulos futuros.

Enviad comentarios a shadowcat117@hotmail.com    

Se ven a dos personas en una habitación, una de ellas acariciando una parte del brazo y la otra persona haciendo ejercicios con una katana.-  
  
Kaoru: Ay, hermanito porque tenías que ponerme una inyección.- con lágrimas en los ojos.-  
  
Miki: Te lo mereces por no esperarnos a mi y a Seren.-  
  
Kaoru: ¿Pero porque a ladiserena no le has hecho nada?.- haciendo pucheros.-  
  
Miki: -poniendo cara perversa- Tranquila que ella también recibirá su castigo pronto JAJAJAJAJA.-  
  
Kaoru: Glups, ¿Qué le piensas hacer?.- con cierta preocupación.-  
  
Miki: -rompiendo una piedra con su katana como si nada- ¿Decías algo hermanita?.-  
  
Kaoru: No nada jejeje -pensando- me parece que voy a tener que ayudar a Ladiserena a salvar su vida.-  
  
Miki: Bueno vamos a presentar este capitulo de nuestro fic o nuestro lectores se irán. -  
  
Kaoru: Eh, si, lo que tu digas.- en tono de obediencia y con una gota en la cabeza.- Este... bueno... Saludos a todos los lectores de este maravilloso fic titulado, Sailor Moon una nueva realidad , espero que les haya gustado el prologo que mi amiga espadachina Ladiserena les ha presentado... bueno, ejem, intento presentar..... olvidamos decirles que este fic esta basado en un universo alterno.-  
  
Miki: Un momento.- dijo poniendo su katana en el cuello de su linda, preciosa y carismática hermanita.- Habéis olvidado decir algo tan importante??????!!!!!!!.- Kaoru comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío.-  
  
Kaoru: Eh... la culpable fue Ladiserena, se la pasó promocionando sus fics, y hasta el nombre de este se le había olvidado.- Miki retira la katana.- ¿Si me crees, verdad?.- poniendo cara de angelito.-  
  
Miki: Voy ahora mismo a buscar a esa Ladiserena, aprenderá a no meterse con el líder de la Dinastía Kaoru...-  
  
Kaoru.- limpiándose el sudor de la frente.- Eso estuvo cerca.... bueno, continuando con la presentación, les recuerdo que nos dejen reviews, nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes..... y.- susurrando.- aprovechado que mi hermanito esta lejos..... les quiero recordar que lean mi fic Sailor Universe "La Batalla Final", muchas gracias por sus reviews, pronto actualizare.-  
  
Miki: Hermanita!!!!!!!!!..... que- estáis- haciendo.- en tono amenazador.-  
  
Kaoru: Nada, jejeje.- pasa una mano detrás de la nuca.-  
  
Miki: Mira lo que tengo aquí.- saca una jeringa y con la otra mano sostiene una caja de "penprocilina".-  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- comienza a llorar.-  
  
Miki: ¿porque lloras?... ¿no que te gustan las inyecciones?.- sonriendo sarcásticamente.-  
  
Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOO, me dan miedo, me dan miedo, no me gustan no me gustan!!!!!!!!.- sale corriendo.-  
  
Miki: Nadie puede ganarme, jajajaja.... ahora sí disfruten su lectura... mientras yo voy en busca de Ladiserena.- toma su katana y sale de la habitación.-  
  


**Capitulo 1: Reencuentros y conversaciones.**

Michael tenía un mal día, primero descubrió que su manga favorito no era solamente real sino que él era un príncipe reencarnado que vio morir a su reino junto a sus amigos, familia y aquella a quién esta vida a llegado a amar, sino que ahora también estaba debajo de sus dos amigos y no es que pesaran poco.

-Bien, os levantáis o queréis quedaros ahí toda la vida- comento Michael golpeando los dedos contra el suelo exasperado.

Angel se levanto riendo entre dientes y se levanto apartándose un poco de sus amigos mientras Ana en vede de levantarse se coloco sentada sobre Michael impidiéndole levantarse del suelo.

Ignorando las bufonadas de sus amigos, Angel comenzó a observar su nuevo hogar, la primera diferencia que encontró con su antiguo apartamento era su tamaño, este apartamento es el doble o quizás el triple de grande, también los muebles se podían notar que eran de primera calidad las mesas hechas de madera talladas con preciosos grabados, en las paredes hermosos cuadros algunos de ellos podía reconocerlos después de todo ya los había visto en el palacio de la luna y los otros estaba casi seguro que estaban pintados por Michiru.

Al abrir una habitación se encontró que estaba llena de ordenadores (demasiados avanzados para que fueran de tecnología humana) además de otras maquinarias que le resultaban conocidas aunque sospechara que era mucho más avanzado y potente de aquellos que él conocía.

Pero antes de que pudiera comprobar sus sospechas algo agarro su atención, en una mesa se encontraban varios papeles (entre ellos un mapa de la ciudad con varios lugares marcados), varias carpetas y un juego de llaves.

Ojeando las carpetas pudo ver que contenían los papeles de transferencia para el instituto de Juuban Alto y que sin recordaba mal ese era el instituto donde estudiaban las demás sailors (a excepción de Setsuna que trabajaba ahí de enfermera) y su princesa, también se encontraban las escrituras no solo de este apartamento pero sino de todo el piso, también había sus identificaciones y finalmente una carta que estaba dirigida a él.

_Angel_

_Escribo esta carta para que pidas disculpas a nuestro príncipe porno haberme despedido ni haber estado para enseñaros vuestro nuevo apartamento pero he tenido que partir para despertar los recuerdos y los poderes de Shi, me llevo Hotaru conmigo así que comunica a tu hermana que no se preocupe por ella._

_También os debo pedir que hagáis unas cosas por mi, la primera es que vayáis a la arcada donde las chicas se suelen reunir y que compréis el local ya que esta en venta, segundo avisad a las chicas que ahora nuestra base estará en el apartamento de encuentre del vuestro y que usen los otros apartamentos del piso para pasar la noche si la reunión se prolonga mucho._

_Por cierto nuestro príncipe no recuerda nada de su relación con la princesa Gea._

_Saludos._

_Setsuna_

_P.D. Esta carta se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1…_

Angel casi no tuvo tiempo de soltar la carta cuando esta comenzó a arder.

_-Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas de espías-_ pensó Angel mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la cabeza.

-Angel, ¿Dónde demonios estas?- el grito de Michael se escucho por todo el apartamento.

-Estoy aquí, venid de una vez par de tortolitos.- contesto Angel mientras dejaba los papeles encima de la mesa.

Después de unos segundos entraron Michael y Ana las caras rojas por el enfado y la vergüenza, ambos fulminaban con la mirada a Angel que ignoro las miradas mientras sonreía burlonamente pero cualquier comentario hacia Angel fue acallado cuando los dos príncipes se fijaron en la habitación y no pudieron suprimir un silbido de apreciación.

-Hay que reconocer que Setsuna planea muy bien las cosas- comento Ana mientras sus compañeros solo cabecearon.

-¿Y esas carpetas?- pregunto curioso Michael.

-Escrituras de este piso (y de varios otros), las hojas de transferencia al instituto de las chicas y nuestros documentos de identificación- contesto Angel mientras les pasaba sus carnés de identificación y algunas tarjetas de crédito a sus compañeros- por cierto Setsuna nos a mandado unas tareas…- Angel se detuvo un momento para ver la expresiones de curiosidad en la cara de sus amigos- primero quiere que compremos la arcada donde suelen ir las chicas, segundo de que avisemos a las chicas de que la nueva base será aquí y también que se a llevado a Hotaru para buscar a Shi.

Angel vio como los ojos de Michael comenzaron a centellear con la travesura y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara mientras que en diferentes lugares de la ciudad los senshis sentían como un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

******

Michael miro con la diversión como su amigo aún después de 20 minutos de haberse enterado que Setsuna a parte de haberles traído las motos de su mundo también les había dejado también dos coches seguía igual de entusiasta, uno de ellos para la sorpresa (y alegría de Angel) de todos era un Ferrari F512M de color negro o por lo menos eso dijo Angel, ya que él y Ana poco saben de coches pero para desilusión de Angel decidimos coger el otro coche ya que el Ferrari solo tenía dos plazas.

-Bien ahora nos puedes decir que planes tienes para nuestros hermanos- pregunto Ana sus ojos cobalto miraban curiosamente al príncipe del reino de la luna.

-O nada solo hacer una pequeña visita a nuestros hermanos- contesto Michael se podía notar la diversión en su voz.

No hizo falta más explicación para que sus compañeros comprendieran los planes de su amigo, después de todo llevaban años juntos y sin poder evitarlo los tres comenzaron a reír.

Pero Michael pronto paro de reír, una sensación de peligro inundo sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que una visión de una criatura con forma humanoide apareció en su mente, ese ser era completamente de piedra  a excepción de sus brazos un de ellos era de fuego y el otro tenía forma de una espada, sus ojos eran fríos desprovistos de toda emoción, todo su ser le decía destruir a aquella criatura que exudaba tanta maldad.

-Michael, Michael…-

Los gritos preocupados de sus amigos le hicieron salir del trance del que se encontraba, un gemido salió de su boca.

-Maldición, odio cuando me vienen estas visiones.- comento en voz alta Michael.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?- Pregunto Angel su voz sonó preocupada y Michael sonrió débilmente aún agotado por su visión tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-He visto a un nuevo enemigo- el silencio reino durante unos segundos después de la declaración de Michael.

-Por la intensidad de mi visión cálculo que el ataque será muy pronto, mañana o tal vez esta tarde.-añadió Michael adelantándose a la pregunta que iba a realizar Ana.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Ana ¿Porque no nos dijiste que habías recordado todo sobre nuestra vida pasada?- Pregunto Angel.

-Por que acaso me habrías creído, aunque tenía mis recuerdos el sello sobre mis poderes seguía activo.- contesto Ana había cierta tristeza en tu voz.

-Y también porque no querías que recordáramos, sabías que nos sentiríamos impotentes al no poder ayudar a nuestros hermanos- añadió Michael ante la mirada sorprendida de Ana- pareces olvidar que te conocemos muy bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso no es bueno que te guardes todos lo problemas para ti sola-  le regaño Michael mientras Ana hacía pucheros.

-Chicos ya hemos llegado a la arcada.-

***

Dentro de la arcada de "The Crown"  se encontraban tres chicas jóvenes, dos de ellas se encontraban concentradas en un juego de Formula 1 mientras que la otra chica miraba como las dos jugaban ninguna de las tres chicas se dieron cuenta de la entrada de tres personas a la arcada y que se dirigieron a hablar con Motoki.

-De nuevo me has ganado, Haruka.- gruño Minako nada contenta por volver a perder contra Haruka.

-Tsk, Tsk, ya debería de saber que no hay nadie quien me gane en este juego.- le dijo Haruka una sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara.

.Ya veras alguien aparecerá y te ganara en una carrera solo espero estar delante cuando ocurra…-la alarma del reloj de Minako la interrumpió en su "predicción"  haciéndola palidecer- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! Voy a llegar tarde, Rei me va a matar.

Con una despedida rápida Minako dejo a Haruka y Michiru riendo entre dientes por su comportamiento Haruka se levanto y  pasando un brazo por la cintura de Michiru la atrajo hacia ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Perdonad la interrupción, pero he visto tú carrera y me gustaría desafiarte.

Haruka giro con un gruñido para encontrarse con un chico sentado donde se encontraba anteriormente Minako, el casco le impedía ver su cara pero aún así podía notar como sonreía burlonamente incitándola.

-Con que un desafió ¿eh?, luego no te quejes cuando te gane.- dijo Haruka mientras de algún modo sabía que la sonrisa burlona del chico se ensancho.

-Veremos… -fue la única contestación del chico mientras introducía la moneda, acción que un poco más tarde repitió Haruka para luego cruzar los brazos que hizo que el chico se riera ligeramente- Mejor que te emplees a fondo desde el principio o perderás seguro.

Algo en su interior hizo a Haruka hacer caso del consejo del chico a sí que se preparo para la carrera.

Mientras tanto Michiru se dio cuenta que a su lado se encontraban dos chicos de su edad y que de algún modo les resultaban muy conocidos.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto Michiru.

-Tal vez nos conocimos en una vida pasada- fue la contestación del chico mientras la chica le golpeo en el hombro.

-Perdónale, el pobre no sabe lo que dice- dijo la chica mientras el chico murmuro algo entre dientes haciendo reír tontamente a la chica- por cierto mi nombre Ana y el atontado de mi compañero se llama Michael.

Michael solo bufó para luego añadir a la presentación de su amiga- después de tal presentación tan cariñosa por parte de mi "amiga"-esta última parte lo dijo fulminando con la mirada a Ana quien comenzó a reír-te presentaríamos a Angel pero parece que se esta presentando a tu "amigo".

Michiru tuvo una sensación de que ocultaban algo pero decidió ignorar esa sensación y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse un jadeo de sorpresa procedente de Haruka hizo girar su atención hacia su amada para encontrarse que al lado de ella el chico que le reto era la replica exacta del senshi de Urano.

-Hermana te advertí en el pasado que no sobreestimaras tus habilidades puede ser un error fatal que puede costar la vida de nuestros príncipes pero… -el símbolo de Urano brillaba en su frente mientras hablaba- aún así me alegro de volverte a ver, os advierto un nuevo enemigo va a aparece muy pronto proteged a la princesa yo ya me encargo de su hermano- dijo Angel para luego salir de la arcada.

Tan confusos se encontraban que no se dieron cuenta de seguirle y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para poder encontrarles, Michiru se giro hacia su amada y pudo ver su turbación.

-Haruka, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Michiru pero ya sabía la respuesta, la expresión de sus ojos  delatan su confusión después de todo ella se sentiría igual con los hechos que acaban de ocurrir así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente para tranquilizar a su amante era abrazarla.

****

A unas pocas manzanas de la arcada el antiguo príncipe de la Tierra caminaba perdidos en sus pensamientos, ignorante de los hechos que acababan de ocurrir en la arcada,  pero una sensación de que alguien le observaba al mirar por la calle sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos cobalto que le observaban, esos ojos pertenecían a una chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica a su lado se encontraba un muchacho los iris de sus ojos son rojos como el rubí miraban a su hermana con preocupación.

_-¿Hermana? De donde vino ese pensamiento.-_ se pregunto Mamoru mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para que pudiera responder a sus preguntas pero cuando llego a ella tuvo una visión.

***

Endimión miraba absorto la Luna sus pensamientos centrados en la futura gobernante de la Luna cuya hermosura es tan grande como su reino, la luz de la Luna hacía brillar su armadura dándole un aspecto místico, el viento ondeaba su capa.

Inconsciente de todo el príncipe Endimión no advirtió la presencia de su hermana Gaia (1), quien silenciosamente se coloco detrás de su hermano para luego abrazarlo por atrás haciéndole respingar del susto.

-Deberías de estar más atento hermanito, por cierto se puede saber, ¿por que no me avisaste que estabas aquí?-inquirió la princesa a su hermana.

-No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento hermanita- le contesto Endimión- por cierto como se encuentra el viejo maestro.

-Igual de cascarrabias que siempre, no sabe aguantar una bruma. Dijo inocentemente Gaia.

***

-Endimión ten cuidado de mi hermana algo malo va a pasar muy pronto, protégela bien y...- empezó a decir Michael sus ojos miraban con concierne a Mamoru.

-…Y cuídate tu también Serenity no lo soportaría si te pasara algo y yo tampoco hasta luego hermano.-interrumpió Ana.  
 

Michael y Ana saliendo corriendo dejando a Mamoru confundido pero cuando intento seguirlos una extraña fuerza le impedía hacerlo  y se quedo ahí en la calle con varios sentimientos de alegría de saber que tenía una hermana, preocupación de la advertencia que fue hecha por su hermana y el chico que la acompañaba, confusión por la identidad del chico que la acompañaba que por su forma de hablar debía de ser el hermano de Serena.  
  
**Fin de Capitulo 1.**

**Rescrito el: 23-2-04**


	3. Reencuentros y conversaciones 2º parte

Los derechos de Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen J. K. Rowling.

**Sailor Moon una nueva realidad**

**Redactado por Miki Kaoru.**

**Capitulo2: Reencuentros y conversaciones 2º parte.**

Una masacre.

Esa era la única palabra que podía describir lo que Harry Potter veía en su sueño, una batalla entre dos ejércitos uno de ellos formados por horribles criaturas que luchaban junto a los seres humanos encabezados por una mujer pelirroja sus facciones hermosas también denotaban maldad su nombre era Beryl, encima de ellos una especie de nube negra observa la batalla con su sonrisa maligna mientras aumentaba el poder de Beryl ese ser era Metalia.

Al ver otro bando Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque tenían un gran parecido con los seres humanos pero no lo eran, también sabía que no podían ser malvados, no solo era por la luz que parecían desprender de su interior que les hacían parecer seres celestiales, sino también un sentido de paz, amor y de justicia les rodeaban eran liderados por una mujer cuyo aspecto era muy diferente a la gente de su ejercito, si ellos parecían seres celestiales ella era una Diosa su pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta el suelo estaba peinado en dos moños esa mujer era la Reina Serenity y delante de ella se encontraba el Ginzishou brillando con el poder.

Detrás de la Reina Serenity se encontraba su hija la princesa Serenity y su hermano el príncipe Apolo a cada uno de sus lados se encontraban sus guardianes junto a los príncipes de la Tierra.

Como Harry sabía quien era cada uno era algo que no podía resolver pero al ver a Beryl y a Metalia sintió un odio como jamás había sentido, ni Voldemort ni Bellatrix le había hecho sentir.

Harry vio con impotencia como la batalla era ganada por el ejército de Metalia y Beryl, matando poco a poco a los guardianes de la princesa, también la muerte del príncipe Endimión y luego el suicidio de la princesa al ver a su amado muerto a manos de su antiguo general.

La reina al ver esto utilizo la energía de su propia vida para enviar a todos aquellos que han muerto, reencarnarse al futuro y sellar a Metalia junto a la mayor parte de su ejercito, unos minutos después de que la Reina hubiera muerto dos figuras aparecieron ante lo que quedaba del ejercito de Metalia.

Una de ellas la conocía muy bien porque era él mismo y al mismo tiempo no lo era, el pelo estaba sin desordenar y le llegaba hasta los hombros, también le tapaban parte de los ojos que aquí los tenía de una sombra extraña de púrpura a su lado estaba una chica de su misma edad vestida con un fuku de color púrpura en el pecho llevaba un broche con forma de estrella, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, los dos sujetaban unas guadañas.

-Criaturas detestables os enviaremos a la nada…- se escucho decir.

-… Y que el Apocalipsis engulla este universo, **¡¡¡Revolución de muerte y…!!!**- sentencio su compañera mientras ambos levantaban sus guadañas y de sus cuerpos salían cintas púrpuras.

-**¡¡¡…Renacimiento!!!**

Y Harry supo que era el principio del fin, mientras como veía como planetas, satélites y estrellas todos eran destruidos por igual, lo único que quedo la estrella cero de lo que era la constelación Sagitario, también denominado el caldero Primordial que en esos momentos comenzaba lentamente a devolver los planetas y las personas que habían sido destruidos a la vida, un proceso que duraría miles de millones de años.

****

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos de un reino hace mucho tiempo destruido, recuerdos de una reina justa y sabia, de sus hijos cuya pureza de corazón es incomparable pero sobretodo recuerdos de destrucción, de muerte y renacimiento.

-Recuerdo- susurró el chico que vivió en la cama de la pequeña habitación en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive.

Levantándose lentamente Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y camino hacia el cuarto de baño lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar todavía a sus tíos y primo, cuando llego al cuarto de baño no se sorprendió al ver que su aspecto era el mismo que en su sueño el único cambio era el color de sus ojos.

En vez  de tener los ojos de un verde esmeralda o de un sombra de púrpura claro como en su vida anterior tenía una mezcla de los dos colores, sin pensarlos dos veces Harry comenzó a utilizar su poder recién descubierto creando una ilusión de su ser anterior.

Una vez hecho con la ilusión fue de vuelta a la habitación y se volvió a echar en la cama, sus pensamientos vagaron por los acontecimientos que transcurrieron este curso pasado en Howarts, el departamento de misterios y el velo.

_-Eso es, el velo-_ pensó con excitación mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama, un ululato furioso aviso a Harry que había despertado a Hedwing que lo miraba airadamente-_el velo es una puerta a una dimensión oscura que esta en mi control._

-Lo siento Hedwing- se disculpo Harry mientras seguía buscando en el baúl, después de unos momentos encontró lo que buscaba, envuelto en un paño se encontraba los dos espejos compacto que le regalo Sirius, con cuidado cogio el que estaba roto mientras cerraba los ojos y el espejo comenzaba a resplandecer púrpura y los cristales que estaban en el paño comenzaban a elevarse y se colocaron en el espejo y uniéndose como si nunca hubiera estado roto.

Mirando el espejo roto Harry y comenzó a hablar en un leguaje hace mucho tiempo olvidada, realmente las palabras no eran realmente necesario para el hechizo pero le serviría como un foco, dejando que una parte de él que hasta ahora estaba dormido tomara el control, de repente en la habitación comenzó a hacer un viento muy fuerte, una luz púrpura comenzó a rodear a Harry y al espejo en sus manos, abriendo los ojos (ahora de un color púrpura que ardían con el poder) Harry vio como delante de él apareció un circulo paralelo a la pared formado de una sustancia parecida al mercurio, después de unos diez segundos un hombre salió cayendo pesadamente al suelo para que luego el circulo se cerrara.

Rápidamente Harry se acerco al hombre y comprobó para su alivio que era Sirius y que se encontraba bien.

-¡¡¡¡ MUCHACHO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO!!!- rugió su tío entrando en el cuarto.

-¡¡¡ Avisa a la señora Figg que avise a Dumbledore ahora!!!- ordenó Harry sus ojos púrpuras brillando enojadamente deslumbrando en su tío quien retrocedió unos pasos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación como si el diablo mismo le persiguiera.

Harry cogió a su padrino como si no pesara nada y lo llevo a su acomodándolo lo mejor posible en la pequeña cama después se sentó en el suelo al lado de él descansando del hechizo que acaba de realizar, aunque el hechizo era muy sencillo estando en su forma de ser humano donde su mayor parte de poder esta sellado lo dejo agotado.

Pensando en si ocultar o no sus nuevas habilidades de la orden decidió no hacerlo además no es que se quedaría mucho tiempo el nuevo enemigo pronto actuaría y debe de proteger a su príncipe y princesa, además seguramente los miembros de la orden pedirían utilizar ese poder contra Voldemort, antes tendría que discutirlo con su princesa y el príncipe Endimión después de todo.

_-Ahora que me doy cuenta no estoy presentable-_pensó Harry cerrando los ojos su pijama a resplandecer y pocos segundos después estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camisa púrpura oscura y un chaleco negro.

Después de cinco minutos de espera por la puerta aparecieron el profesor Dumbledore director de Howarts, Severus Snape profesor suyo de pociones en Howarts _(o debería decir ex profesor mío)_ y Remus Lupin el mejor amigo de su padrino y antiguo profesor suyo de DADA, este último al ver quien estaba en la cama se acerco rápidamente a comprobar su estado.

-¿Qué a ocurrido aquí Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Utilice un hechizo para traer de vuelta a Sirius- le respondió tajantemente Harry.

-¿Y se puede saber que hechizo era ese Potter?- pregunto Snape mirándole estrechamente y apuntándole con la varita- ¿O por qué el gran Harry Potter a infringido la ley de no utilizar magia hasta los 17 años? ¿Acaso crees que estas por encima de la ley?- añadió maliciosamente. 

-Si no me equivoco la ley prohíbe realizar la magia a los "magos" menores de 17 años y yo no soy un mago, además yo me rijo por otras leyes- contesto tranquilamente Harry- pero estos no son asuntos que debamos hablar aquí- y antes de que pudieran replicar el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a levitar, el símbolo de Saturno brillando en su frente.

-Nos vamos- susurro Harry y con un destello de luz fueron idos.

***

**En Tokio  **  

Se encontraban Ana, Angel y Michael en el coche en dirección al templo Hikawa, estaban todos callados, Ana estaba intranquila pensando en su hermano y la ganas de abrazarlo y contarle todo sin darse cuenta una lagrima le resbalo por su cara, de repente noto que estaba siendo abrazada por Michael una sensación de calidez la rodeo y se quedo así un rato y luego levanto la cabeza mirando a la cara de Michael y le pareció que se quedaba hipnotizada al ver esos ojos rojos brillado como el fuego de una estrella  
  
-Tranquila para mi también es duro y para Angel también aunque no lo quiera reconocer- susurró Michael   
  
-Esta bien...- le respondió Ana también en susurro y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Michael como si estuviera en trance.  
  
Los dos se acercaban poco a poco estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el aliento del otro cuando de repente.... 

-Lo siento par de tortolitos pero ya hemos llegado al…-  
  
Angel no puedo acabar la frase porque fue golpeado en la cabeza por Ana y Michael.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que no somos tortolitos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron en dualidad los dos jóvenes.  
  
-Vale, seguro pero no me golpeéis tan fuerte.- les dijo Angel frotándose donde lo habían golpeado.  
  
Después de aparcar el coche salieron y subieron por las escaleras al llegar arriba vieron a las chicas vestidas de sacerdotisas vendiendo unos amuletos a un par de chicas y cuando las chicas salieron ellos se dirigieron a las senshi.

***

Lita estaba metiendo el dinero de los amuletos de las chicas cuando levanto la vista y vio que Angel, Michael y Ana se acercaban, rápidamente y sigilosamente aviso a las demás chicas.  
  
-Ey chicas no es esa Haruka y ¿que hace con ese chico y esa chica?-susurró a sus amigas.  
  
Todas miraron hacia donde se encontraban Angel Michael y Ana, pero de repente Amy al encontrase con los ojos de Angel tuvo un sentido de Deja Vú. (creo que se escribía así)  
  
-Eolo -susurro Amy.  
  


-Es bueno volverte de nuevo Marina- susurro Angel en el oído de Amy sus brazos estaban en su cintura acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo e impidiendo que se soltara.

Angel miro en la chica atrapada entre sus brazos con amor, aquella que le había robado el corazón, no hacía falta haberla conocido en esta vida para saber que no había cambiado que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella y nadie más, bajando la cabeza Angel reclamo los labios de su amada. 

Amy cerró los ojos sintiendo sentimientos que desconocía y al mismo tiempo le eran tan familiares, rodeados por los brazos fuertes de chico quien parecía una copia exacta de Haruka pero aun así para ella tan diferente de su compañera senshi, sintiendo como la boca de compañero se abría ligeramente era la única invitación para su mente ahora vacía de toda idea racional para profundizar más el beso y explorar su boca con la lengua, sacando un gemido de su compañero.

Después de unos segundos Amy y Angel se separaron momentáneamente dando tiempo recuperar a Amy.

Mientras Rei miraba a los ojos de Michael utilizando su poder para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones y durante un momento ellos dos se conectaron, Rei podía sentir la misma energía que procedía de Usagi, una energía pura sin ningún rastro de mal.

-Ten cuidado hermanita esta tarde algo malo va a pasar -mirando a las sailors- Proteged a mi hermana muy bien recordad que es vuestra princesa y amiga si es necesario yo también os ayudare.- les advirtió Michael.  
  


-Yo os protegeré también futura Reina Serenity a costa de mi vida ya que es mi misión-añadió Ana.     

-Y yo también, donde estén mis amigos yo estaré también protegiéndoles -mirando a Amy- Adiós mi querida princesa de mercurio te amo y ten por seguro que mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos.- terminó de decir Angel.

Y se fueron dejaron a las sailor estupefactas durante varios momentos cuando vinieron Artemis y Luna y al ver a las chicas en ese estado se preocuparon, la primera en recuperarse fue Serena.  
  
-¿Serena que ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la felina  
  
-Acaban de estar unos chicos y uno de ellos me ha llamado hermana y ha dicho que tenga cuidado que esta tarde va a pasar algo malo.- susurro Usagi.  
  
-¿Queeeeeeeeeé? Será mejor que hagamos una reunión de emergencia llamad a los outers y a Darien.- ordenaron los dos guardianes lunares  
  
-Esta bien ahora las llamo.- accedió Rei.  
  


***

**En Inglaterra**  
  


En el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place aparecieron silenciosamente seis personas de la nada, dos de ellas eran dos hermanos de una vida anterior conocidos ahora como Tomoe Hotaru o Sailor Saturn y Harry Potter o Shi conocido en el mundo de los magos y brujas como el chico que vivió, el único que tras ser golpeado por la maldición de matanza seguía vivo.

A su lado se encontraba tal vez el mago más poderoso después del señor oscuro Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore director de Howarts la escuela más prestigiosa de magia de todo el mundo, también se encontraba uno de los profesores de Howarts, Severus Snape y finalmente Remus Lupin y Sirius Black los dos únicos restantes de un grupo de amigos llamados merodeadores.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido Sirius quien acababa de despertar pero pronto sucumbió a un abrazo de su ahijado, todos sonrieron ante la escena que ocurría delante de ellos.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es usted, señorita? –pregunto Dumbledore a la joven asiática que esta delante suyo. 

-Ella es mi hermana gemela y si quieres pruebas profesor compara nuestras auras- contesto Harry por Hotaru.

***

**En Japón**

30 minutos después  
  
Se encuentran todas las sailors scouts menos Sailor Plut y sailor Saturn reunidas, incluido los Three Lights y Darien que estaba junto a Serena, las outer miraban recelosas a los Three Lights, Serena, Darien y Amy estaban muy callados.  
  


-¿Se puede saber que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Haruka mientras deslumbraba en la líder de las sailors star lights   
  
-Ey que ellos tienen nombres, ¿sabes?- contesto molestó Seiya  
  
-No le hagas caso, lo único que quiere es fastidiar, no le toméis en cuenta.- apaciguo a su compañero de equipo.  
  
-Tal vez nos puedan ayudar…- le aclaró Rei a Haruka ignorando a Seiya y Taiki.   
  
-Al menos que "el señoriíto" no este de acuerdo.- añadió sarcásticamente Yaten  
  
Haruka iba a contestar pero Michiru le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.  
  
-Bueno cambiando de tema, para ¿qué nos habéis llamado?- pregunto tranquilamente a senshi del mar aunque ya sabía la repuesta  
  
-Antes hemos recibido una visita de tres personas advirtiéndonos de que hoy habría un ataque y uno de ellos dijo que era el hermano de Serena.-contestó Makoto.  
  
-Uno de ellos por casualidad no será igual que yo.- en la mención de su gemelo Amy se puso completamente roja mientras las chicas miraron a Amy sonriendo y Haruka levanto la ceja por la reacción de estas.  
  
-Si que lo hemos visto, ¿verdad Amy?- pregunto juguetonamente Mina.

-Chicas, chicas luego hablareis de eso, ahora hay cosas más importantes que discutir- Mina pareció que quiso discutir con le que decía Luna pero al final cedió.   
  
-El que se parecía a Haruka dijo que se presento como su hermano y también nos advirtieron del peligro.- dijo Michiru volviendo al tema.  
  
-También yo los he visto, me choque con la chica y al verle a los ojos tuve una visión- añadió Mamoru  
  


-¿Qué tipo de visión?- pregunto interesada después de todo ella es la especialista en visiones.  
  
-Del milenario de plata en la visión ella me llamaba hermano parece ser que la estaba visitando pero estaba entrenado.- explicó Mamoru.   
  
-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?- se interesó Luna  
  


No lo se realmente, la visión ocurría después del entrenamiento.- dijo Mamoru.  
  
-Esta bien Darien, creo que no debemos confiarnos podía ser una obra del nuevo enemigo, además no tengo ningún recuerdos de ellos en el milenario de Plata.- advirtió Luna.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Luna es demasiado precipitado confiar en ellos.- dijo Yaten.  
  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo puede ser una trampa.-concordó Seiya.  
  
-Pues yo creo lo contrario algo me dice que es verdad tengo una sensación de que los conozco y les tengo mucho aprecio.- comento Usagi  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Serena algo me dice que es verdad lo que dicen. Añadió Mamoru al comentario de su prometida.  
  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Serena.- dijo Amy quien estuvo extrañamente ausentemente desde que vio a Angel  
  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Serena, el que decía que era su hermano tiene poderes psíquicos como los míos y estuvimos en contacto durante unos segundos y pude sentir que no mentía- comentó Rei.  
  
-¿Por cierto sabéis algo de Setsuna?- preguntó Luna  
  
Haruka solo se encogió de hombros -Solo nos dijo que tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender y que durante unos días no podríamos ponernos en contacto con ella.  
  
 -Ya veo, bueno por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para la batalla de la que hablaron esos tres chicos.- todos cabecearon al comentario de luna.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijeron todos juntos.  
  
Varias horas después.  
  
Se veía a Ana arrastrando un carro lleno de alimento y a su lado se encontraban Angel y Michael aburridos de estar toda la tarde en el supermercado.  
  
-Chicos, después de acabar de comprar los alimentos quiero ir a comprar algo de ropa para mí así que... –comento Ana pero al darse la vuelta Michael y Angel ya no se encontraban a su lado y entonces vio a Michael y a Angel que intentaba huir- Michael, Angel se puede saber a donde estabais pensando ir  
  


-Esto... al servicio.. si eso, ¿verdad Angel?- mintió Michael mientras rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por supuesto a donde íbamos a ir sino?- dijo inocentemente Angel.  
  
Ana iba a contestar cuando se comienza a oír unos chillidos y vieron a una multitud de personas que salían de una tienda hacia la salida del centro comercial.  
  
-Vaya si que debe ser cara esa tienda para que huyan de esa manera, ¿no creeis?- bromeó Michael.   
  


-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Michael!!!!!!!!- gritaron simultáneamente Ana y Angel.  
  
-vale, vale era broma no os pongáis así. –dijo Michael poniéndose serio- será mejor que nos vayamos a transformar.  
  
  
  
Vemos a las outers, a las Inners y a las sailors star ligths luchando contra una criatura de forma humanoide que estaba hecho de piedra su brazo derecho era de fuego y el otro brazo era una gran espada de metal.

  
-Maldición ni nuestro ataque combinado le hace ningún daño.-maldijo mientras observaba a la criatura.  
  


-Tenemos que buscar un punto débil y rápido.- comentó Sailor neptuno.  
  
-Si podéis entretener al demonio unos minutos más tendré su punto débil.- dijo Sailor Mercury.  
  
S. Moon señaló al mounstro que se preparaba a lanzarles un ataque -me parece que no nos va a dejar el tiempo necesario.  
  
El demonio les lanzo unas lanzas de hielo las sailors cerraron los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de golpearlas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vientos solares, destruid!!!!- un voz grito.  
  
Un tornado de fuego apareció delante de ellas derritiendo a las lanzas y cuando las sailors abrieron los ojos delante de ellas estaban una nueva sailor scout con el fuku de color gris claro y llevaba en las manos un cristal no muy grande, portaba una diadema con un cristal parecido al que llevaba en las manos, solo que más pequeño, portaba también unos hermosos aretes largos de cristal, todos ellos eran de color transparente y a su lado dos caballeros uno con una armadura dorada con bordados de color plateado y lleva una capa blanca y el otro caballero lleva una armadura plateada con bordados dorados y una capa blanca y no lleva ninguna arma.  
  
¿Y si acabamos con el de una vez?comento Michael señalando al mounstro- al ver que sus compañeros cabeceaba se puso en posición en combate.  
  
-¿Qué están diciendo?- preguntó confundida la princesa de la Luna  
  
-No lo entiendo pero creo que es Español pero no estoy muy segura- contestó Amy.  
  
-Hoja sagrada de la luna ven en mi ayuda -en las manos de Michael apareció una espada de cristal en la lamina estaban incrustado unos diamante donde se conectan la empuñadura y la lamina se encuentra una media Luna.  
  
-Imposible, esa espada se unio al cristal de plata, ¿Cómo es posible que la tenga él?- dijo Venus.  
  
EL guerrero no contesto solo miro un momento a sus compañeros y se dispuso a atacar junto a ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Rocas terrestres destruyan!!!!!- gritó la senshi de la Tierra   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Vientos solares destruid!!!!!!!- grito el hermano de la senshi del viento.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Espada de cristal de plata purifica!!!!!!!- grito el príncipe de la Luna.  
  
Los tres ataques se unieron formando una gran bola de energía que transformo al mounstro en polvo.  
  


-¿Quienes sois vosotros?- pregunto Uranus hacia los nuevos guerreros.  
  
**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Notas de Miki Kaoru:** Bueno por fin después de dos meses sin actualizar por fin puedo subir un nuevo capitulo, estoy seguro que a algunos la escena entre Angel y Amy es demasiado apresurada, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Angel recordó su relación con Amy y también la muerte de Amy su reacción muy comprensible, la actitud de Amy era más bien  puro instinto  aunque no recordaba su amor a Angel en su interior lo sabía, también en el próximo capitulo no voy a dejar que Amy tenga sus recuerdos de su relación con Angel bloqueados, simplemente porque dudo en realidad que pudiera bloquear esos recuerdos durante mucho tiempo y por fin un último avisó a partir del próximo capitulo la calificación pasara a ser a R.

En cuanto a elegir a Harry como hermano de Hotaru, fue debido a que me acabo de leer el 5º libro de Harry Potter y se me vino la idea, la pareja de Harry será Hermione sin ninguna duda, es mi pareja favorita.  

También crearé un grupo de Yahoo porque en el próximo episodio habrá una versión con escenas lime ya que en fanfiction.net no dejan publicarlas.

Muchas gracias a: gpe, Seishiro, chriseluna. (Por cierto soy un chico no una chica -_-, mi hermana lamentablemente no a podido ayudarme por ahora con este fic.) por haber leído y puesto Reviews. 


	4. Reencuentros y conversaciones 3º parte

Los derechos de Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen J.K.Rowling

**Chriseluna****: Gracias por tu Review y no te preocupes por la equivocación, además muchos me confunden ya me estoy acostumbrando.**

**Gpe****: Gracias también por tú Review, me agrada que te guste mi idea de colocar los personajes de Harry Potter en mi historia.**

**-Dedico este capitulo a mi hermanita Serekino que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella. **

**Sailor Moon una nueva realidad**

**Redactado por Miki Kaoru.**

**Capitulo3: Reencuentros y conversaciones 3º parte.**

**Londres**

-¿Harry? – la voz de la señora Weasley rompió el silencio que se había creado después que se había revelado la verdadera identidad de Hotaru.

-Hola señora Weasley, si nos disculpáis voy a buscar una habitación para nosotros dos.- y sin decir otra palabra más salio de la habitación seguida por Hotaru, unos segundos después de salir de la habitación pudieron escuchar el grito de la señora Weasley.

-Parece que ya se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Sirius- cierto tono de diversión se escuchaba en su voz la contestación de Hotaru solo fue una risita.

-Ha llegado el momento, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- pregunto Hotaru.

-Si, parece que después de todo, nuestros príncipes nos necesitan nuevamente.-

-Tengo la impresión que esta nueva batalla será muy diferente de las que hemos luchado hasta ahora- dijo Hotaru mientras Harry cabeceó, los dos vieron como una figura les estaba observando pero lo ignoraron por el momento.

Después de unos minutos ambos encontraron una habitación y supieron que había sido preparada por Plutón, la habitación le recordaba ligeramente a la que tenían en el Milenario de Plata, las paredes pintadas de un color azul oscuro con puntos plateados que daban la impresión de estar mirando el cielo estrellado, había una estantería llena de libros sobre magia del Milenario de Plata, y en una percha se encontraba Hedwing mirando a Hotaru con curiosidad como si presintiendo la relación que tenía con Harry.

-Hedwing te presento a mi hermana Hotaru- un pellizco cariñoso en los dedos de Hotaru fue la única contestación de su búho. 

-Es muy hermosa.-Dijo Hotaru mientras acariciaba las plumas blancas. 

-Si, un amigo mío me lo regalo hace varios años a sido una compañera fiel durante estos años- le comentó Harry.

-¿A así que a ocurrido con nuestra princesa estos años pasados?- pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las dos camas mientras Hotaru comenzó a relatar la historia.

Una hora y media después Hotaru acabo de decir la historia quedando la habitación en silencio que fue interrumpido por alguien llamando las puertas.

-Puedes pasar, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara.

Y unos instantes después el director de Howarts entró en la habitación sin perder de vista a Hotaru en ningún momento.

-Profesor le estábamos esperando, aunque la verdad le esperaba mucho antes, pero supongo que la reunión con los miembros de la orden se alargo más de lo esperado.-comentó Harry tranquilamente.

-Harry esperaba que explicaras lo que sucede aquí- pidió Dumbledore.

-Aún no ha llegado el momento profesor, además aún tengo que pedir permiso a ciertas personas y no estoy seguro que estéis preparados para la verdad- le contesto Harry sin apartar la mirada de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore parecía que quería discutir pero fue parado cuando encima de ellos apareció una copa, la energía rezumaba poder sagrado, Dumbledore miraba la copa maravillado jamás había sentido un poder tan puro.

-El santo grial- susurro Hotaru su mirada fría como el hielo.

-Esa es la señal de nuestra reunión-añadió Harry su mirada igual de fría como la de su hermana- Nos llaman. 

-Profesor Dumbledore cuando volvamos vuestras respuestas seguramente serán respondidas.- le dijo Harry antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la habitación dejando a un Dumbledore pensativo por lo que acaba de ocurrir y sobre las palabras habladas en esa habitación.

***

El hermano de la senshi del viento miro divertida a su hermana, podía sentir como su genio aumentaba por momentos- Vaya hermanita tan pronto te olvidas de mi y yo que creía que el único que tenía tan mala memoria es el príncipe- sus manos en el pecho fingiendo desilusión.- mientras el príncipe frunció el ceño antes los comentarios de su protector.

-Ey Apolo debes estar contento por fin hemos encontrado a alguien con tan mala memoria como tu.- añadió la hermana de Endimión.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pero queréis dejar de meteros conmigo!!!!!!!!- gritó exasperado el príncipe de la luna.

La sailor y el guerrero se miraron entre ellos y dirigieron una mirada de nuevo a Apolo, la sailor se acerco a su compañero y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo mientras su otro veía la escena con diversión.

-Pero es tan divertido- dijo dulcemente Ana falsificando un puchero.

Mientras las demás sailors y el señor del antifaz miraban algo confundidos la escena.

-Esto me resulta familiar- dijo Sailor Moon mirando a Mars quien sonriendo abiertamente en ella comprendiendo los pensamientos de su líder.

Ana miró a  Sailor Moon se acerco a ella y arrodilló ante ella- Perdónenos princesa por nuestra falta de educación yo soy la guerrera de la esperanza protegida por el planeta Tierra yo soy Sailor Terra.  
  
El guerrero que se encontraba al lado de Apolo se acerco un poco a Serenity y se arrodillo junto a su compañera.  
  


-Yo soy el guerrero de la justicia, protegido por el astro rey, yo soy Warrior sun el protector de su hermano princesa Serenity.-dijo Eolo.

Cuando Apolo se iba a presentar fue interrumpido por un silencio sobrenatural, las sombras empezaron a moverse como si estuvieran vivas y de las sombras aparecieron dos figuras una de ellas muy conocidas para las sailors.  
  


-¡¡¡Sailor Saturn!!!- gritaron las sailor al ver a la senshi del silencio.

A su lado se encontraba un muchacho vestido con un pantalón negro, unas botas negras largas y lustrosas que les quedaban debajo de sus rodillas, su camisa negra como la oscuridad del espacio, la cual caía por encima del pantalón hasta la mitad de su muslo, abotonada a un costado de su torso y su cuello era levantado ajustándose perfectamente, con hermosos detalles en bordados negros en sus bordes, hombros y alrededor de los botones dándole ese aire de altura y nobleza. En su cintura cortando la caída de la camisa, tenía puesto un ancho cinturón de cuero negro mezclado con plata, sobre su pecho, cubriendo el primer botón a un extremo de su torso llevaba un prendedor de plata con forma del emblema de Saturno, sus ojos púrpuras miraban fríamente y con calma a su princesa mientras se iba acercando, su pelo negro ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos y la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

-Princesa Serenity yo soy Shi uno de los protectores de su hermano y al igual que mi hermana soy uno de los Mesías del silencio.- hablo por primera vez Shi su voz profunda se escucho por todo el lugar rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Apolo rápidamente salió de su estupor de ver nuevamente a su antiguo amigo y protector después de tanto tiempo y se acerco a su hermana mostrando una sonrisa tibia para luego arrodillarse ante su hermana, asombrando a las demás ya que no esperaban esta reacción.

- Yo soy vuestro hermano pero también soy el guerrero de la creación protegido por las estrellas celestes yo soy Warrior star, uno de tus guardianes.-dijo Apolo sus ojos nunca separándose de los de su hermana.

Cuando Apolo se levanto en su frente apareció el símbolo de la Luna igual que a su hermana y su armadura fue transformada en un traje blanco como la nieve, hermosos bordados dorados recorrían toda la chaqueta una capa plateada que se movía por un viento inexistente, a su lado se encontraba la princesa Serenity en su vestido de princesa, ambos príncipes miraban a sus guardianes arrodillados ante ellos y también a las cuatro senshi que provenían de otra parte de la galaxia que veían fascinado la escena delante de ellos.

(**N.A. En el manga la princesa de las Sailor star lights también se transforma en sailor.)**

Delante de Apolo y Serenity apareció el Ginzishou parpadeando con luz sagrada, al mismo tiempo Sailor Mercury fue rodeada por una corriente de agua y una alas de ángel azules celestes aparecieron cubriéndola  por completo, después de unos segundos las alas desaparecieron dejando a una Amy cambiada el pelo le había crecido  hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos son ahora de un color azul pálido con un tono plateado, en su frente lleva una diadema de color plateado con el símbolo de mercurio brillando en un tono azul pálido, su fuku a  tenido un gran cambio en la falda hay tres franjas de diferente color la del medio y la que esta debajo son de colores azules de diferentes tonos y en la cima de ellos se encuentra una franja de color plateado. Entre su cinta se encuentra  un cristal que parece estar hecho de hielo con forma del símbolo del planeta mercurio en la cinta que se encontraba en su espalda ahora se encuentran un par de alas plateadas al estilo de las hadas con puntitos brillantes de color azul claro. Mientras delante de Amy se juntaban unas plumas azules celestes dando vueltas violentamente mientras se formaba una lanza plateada con la punta echa de cristal y unas runas grabadas en ellas.

Sailor Mars fue rodeada por el fuego y unas alas de tono rojizo que daban la impresión que estaban en llamas rodearon a la senshi del fuego, después de unos segundos desapareciendo, su cabello que anteriormente era negro ahora es de un color carmesí. En su frente lleva una diadema de color plateado con el símbolo de Marte brillando intensamente, en la falda de su fuku ha tres franjas de diferente color, la del medio y la que están debajo de un color rojo de diferentes tonos y en la cima de ellos se encuentra una franja de color plateado. Entre su cinta se encuentra un cristal con la forma del símbolo de Marte, en su interior ardían las llamas sagradas de Marte, en la espalda donde anteriormente se encontraban una cinta ahora hay un par de alas en forma de hadas de un color plateado.

Sailor Júpiter fue rodeada por una tempestad eléctrica y unas alas de color verde esmeralda rodearon a la senshi de naturaleza, después de unos segundos desapareciendo, su cabello que anteriormente era castaño ahora es de un color verde esmeralda. En su frente lleva una diadema de color plateado con el símbolo de Júpiter brillando intensamente, en la falda de su fuku ha tres franjas de diferente color, la del medio y la que están debajo de un color verde de diferentes tonos y en la cima de ellos se encuentra una franja de color plateado. Entre su cinta se encuentra un cristal con la forma del símbolo de Júpiter, en la espalda donde anteriormente se encontraban una cinta ahora hay un par de alas en forma de hadas de un color plateado.

Sailor Venus fue rodeada por una energía anaranjada y unas alas de color un color anaranjado rodearon a la senshi del amor y la belleza, después de unos segundos desaparecieron. En su frente lleva una diadema de color plateado con el símbolo de Venus brillando intensamente, en la falda de su fuku ha tres franjas de diferente color, la del medio y la que están debajo de un color anaranjado de diferentes tonos y en la cima de ellos se encuentra una franja de color plateado. Entre su cinta se encuentra un cristal con la forma del símbolo de Venus, en la espalda donde anteriormente se encontraban una cinta ahora hay un par de alas en forma de hadas de un color plateado.

A Sailor Uranus le rodearon unas alas de ángel de un azul marino tan oscuro como la profundidad del espacio la rodearon completamente y después de unos segundos las alas desaparecieron para que a continuación una corriente marina la rodeara para dejar Haruka con el pelo de la misma longitud que antes pero al verlo da la sensación de libertad, sus ojos azules oscuros se han vuelto mas penetrantes tanto que dan la impresión que con esos ojos tienen la habilidad de ver el interior de tu alma, en su frente tiene una diadema plateada con el símbolo de Urano brillando en él, en el fuku su falda tiene tres franjas, en la franja superior es de un color azul oscuro y en las dos franjas inferiores son de una tonalidad mas clara, en su espalda tiene un par de alas de hadas de color verde Aguamarina y en el pecho encima de su lazo se encuentra un cristal con la forma del símbolo de Urano y en su interior se puede ver el viento moviéndose violentamente.

A Sailor Neptune le rodearon unas alas de ángel de un color aguamarina la rodearon unos segundos después desaparecieron el viento comenzó a girar a su alrededor a una gran velocidad para cubrir su cuerpo, era como un huracán que salió de la nada para brindarle su poder, y que inquietó a las pacíficas olas del mar, poco a poco el viento fue cediendo hasta dejar ver a la Sailor de las profundidades marinas, su cabello brillaba de una manera deslumbrante mientras el viento seguía jugando con él. En su fuku tiene tres franjas, la franja superior de color verde oscuro y las dos inferiores de un color más claro, en su espalda tiene un par de alas de hada de color azul marino, y encima de su lazo un cristal con la forma del símbolo de Neptuno dentro de el se puede ver agua chocando como si fueran olas rompiendo contra la playa.

  
A Sailor Saturn le rodearon una alas de ángel negras aparecieron cubriéndola por completo después de unos segundos las alas desaparecieron dejando a una Hotaru con el pelo más oscuro y tono violáceo, el color de sus ojos cambiaron a un tono púrpura que desprenden una sensación de albergar el mismo universo en su interior, en su frente lleva una diadema plateada con el símbolo de saturno brillando furiosamente, en el fuku su falda tiene también tres franjas, la que esta en la parte superior es de color púrpura oscuro, la del medio tiene un color ocre y la de aparte de abajo tiene un color púrpura claro, entre su cinta se encuentra el símbolo del planeta saturno formado por oscuridad y en su espalda se encuentran un par de alas de color púrpura claro y con puntitos brillantes de color dorado, delante de ella unas plumas de color negro dando vueltas violentamente mientras se formaba la forma de su guadaña del silencio.     

Apolo y Serenity volvieron a su forma de guerrero después de que las senshis acabaran su transformación.

-Nos vemos dentro de media hora, en el templo-dijo Sailor Moon los demás cabecearon. 

-¡¡¡QUIETOS!!!- una voz resonó por el lugar al girase los senshi vieron que la voz procedía de un hombre vestido con unas batas que blandía una varita detrás de él, una docena de personas vestido del mismo modo apuntaban a los senshi.

-Aurors- dijo simplemente Shi mientras los veía con diversión.

-¿De verdad creen que nos pueden hacer algo con esos palitos?- se mofó Sailor Uranus.   

Los aurors comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hacia las sailors quien aunque recibían los hechizos no les hacían efecto.

-¡Aja! Acaso nos tenía que hacer algo esto.- comento Apolo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Nos vamos mejor- dijo Sailor Moon- Mercury crea una niebla para ocultar nuestra huida.

Plutón no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, a los pocos segundos una niebla tan densa que no permitía ver nada rodeo el lugar y los senshi se fueron en dos grupos separados, uno que estaba formado por Harry, Ana, Michael y Angel y el otro por las demás, mientras este ultimo grupo se fueron hacia el templo el otro se fue a cambiarse a sus formas civiles donde habían dejado la compra. 

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo ouji-sama- dijo bromeando Harry sabiendo como Michael odio que le llamaran así.

-Llámame eso de nuevo y te estrangulo, mi nombre actual es Michael- amenazó Michael cuando se acordó de una cosa- a no ser que quieras que te llame el chico que vivió.  

-¿Te lo ha contado Plutón?- preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Algo parecido- comentó Ana mientras como recordaba los libros de su realidad sobre su historia aunque tendría que preguntar a Plutón como J.K.Rowling se enteró de su historia porque definitivamente Setsuna no uso esa identidad también.- por cierto mi nombre ahora es Ana y él es Angel- añadió Ana señalando al senshi del sol.

Harry solo cabeceo.

-Bueno esta noche va a ser larga para nosotros. Dijo Michael previendo la reunión con las demás senshi. -¿Por cierto que decíais de quien tenía mala memoria?  
  


-Vamos Michael no estarás molesto por esa pequeña broma –dijo Angel girando la cabeza para buscar apoyo de Ana pero para su sorpresa ella ya había escapado y solo pudo murmurar una cosa antes de salir corriendo perseguido por Michael mientras Harry vio la escena divertido-Traidora.

***

En el Templo Hikawa....  
  
-A si que tengo un hermano, es extraño.- comentó para si mismo Haruka  
  
-A mí también se me hace muy extraño verlo, son idénticos.- añadió la senshi del mar ante el comentario de su amante mientras Amy se ruborizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta recordando   
  
-Es verdad cuando los vimos pensábamos que se trataba de ti, bueno a excepción de Amy- sonrió astutamente Makoto al ver como Amy se ruborizó ante su comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Haruka levanto una ceja ante la reacción de la senshi de la sabiduría.

-Bueno digamos que nada más verla tu hermano beso a Amy y no es que ella se resistiera mucho.- respondió malvadamente Makoto mientras Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru miraban a Amy asombradas mientras esta comenzaba a balbucear.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Hotaru mirando a Una Amy muy avergonzaba pero pronto fue arrastrada por Michiru, Hotaru y Makoto para hacerle ciertas preguntas dejando a Haruka quien parpadeó aún confuso e intentando asimilando la información. 

-Bien parece que le tendré que preguntar a mi hermano- murmuró entre dientes Haruka.

Mientras en otra esquina del templo Minako, Rei, Luna, Artemis y las sailors star lights a excepción de su princesa hablaban sobre los hechos recientes.   
  
-¿Donde habrán estado todo este tiempo?- comentó Minako.  
  
-Esa es una buena pregunta.- concordó Yaten   
  
-Otra buena pregunta sería ¿porque Setsuna no aparece por aquí?- añadió Taiki.  
  
-Taiki tiene razón, ella debería de explicarnos que es lo que está pasando?- Todos quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de Rei. El silencio fue roto por Seiya.-  
  
-¿Y donde está Bombón?- preguntó Seiya dándose cuenta de la falta de la princesa de la Luna  
  
-Está en la parte de atrás del templo con Darien.- le contestó Rei encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Así que unos chicos han aparecido diciendo que son los hermanos de Darien, Serena y Haruka.- Luna ve a los ojos a Artemis.-  
  
-Parece que algo muy fuerte se avecina.-añadió Artemis mientras ambos guardianes asintieron.-  
  


***

Con Serena y Darien......  
  
-No comprendo como fuimos a olvidar su existencia.- murmuro tristemente Mamoru.  
  
-Mi corazón siempre me decía que faltaba algo, pero nunca pensé que fuera esto.- Mamoru toma la mano derecha de Serena y la atrae hacia su cuerpo y, ella rodea con sus brazos su cuello y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien le abraza por su cintura y le da pequeños besos en su frente y su cabello.- El enemigo es muy fuerte, lo puedo sentir.- Mamoru le abrazó con más fuerza.-  
  
-Pero yo estoy aquí, sabes que por nada del mundo dejaré que algo malo te pase, esta vez Usako, todo será diferente.- susurro Mamoru a su prometida.  
  
-Lo sé, es por eso que por primera vez, no me siento preocupada, ni tengo temor, porque yo sé que esta vez, ya nada podrá separarnos.- le contestó Usagi sonriendo.  
  
-Me alegra que pienses así.- comentó Mamoru.  
  
-Y sabes, hay algo más que me alegra.  
  


-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-El saber que a parte de mí, tienes a alguien más que es tu familia.- se miran con una tierna sonrisa.-  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella, a pesar de que no recuerdo muchas cosas, ahora que está aquí, me siento muy feliz.-dijo Mamoru.  
  
-Lo sé, yo también quiero hablar con mi hermano, presiento que él sabe muchas cosas más acerca de nuestro pasado, y mi corazón tiene una necesidad por estar a su lado.- Usagi cerró sus ojos y volvió a posar su cabeza en el hombro de Mamoru, mientras él le veía con una mirada tierna y le acariciaba su rostro, comenzaba a darse cuenta de la madurez que Usagi estaba alcanzando, desde que volvieron a estar juntos después de la batalla en contra de Galaxia, el había notado un cambio muy grande en la manera de comportarse de ella, además de su mirada también había cambiado, tenía una mirada segura y reconfortante, algo que lo hacía sentirse completo a su lado, y estar por siempre así, a su lado, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo, de pronto unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente.-  
  
-"Endimión ten cuidado de mi hermana algo malo va a pasar esta tarde, protégela bien".- Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón se estremeció, y tomo una decisión que le permitiría sentirse mejor y a la vez proteger lo que más quería en este mundo... su Serena.  
  
-Serena...-susurro Mamoru-  
  
-¿Sí?....- pregunto suavemente Usagi con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ser abrazada por su amado.  
  
-Usagi, se que se escucha muy precipitado pero... quiero que te cases conmigo lo antes posible, ya no puedo vivir un día mas sin estar a tu lado.-Usagi se sonrojó por completo y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por la emoción que estaba sintiendo, Mamoru también estaba un poco sonrojado a pesar de que sabía que Serena lo amaba, se sentía nervioso por su respuesta.-  
  
-Ma…Mamoru... ¿quieres me case contigo?...- tartamudeó Usagi.  
  
-Creí que sabías que eso es lo que más deseo en la vida.- contestó Mamoru  
  
-Sí, pero, no pensé que...- replicó Usagi  
  
-¿Quieres decir que tu no quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Mamoru  
  
-Claro que si, es algo que yo también deseo con toda mi alma, es solo que pensaba que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegara ese día.- respondió.  
  
-En lo que a mi respecta, no quiero esperar más, te amo demasiado y te necesito a mi lado.- Usagi lo miró fijamente y lo besó dejando totalmente sorprendido a Mamoru que no esperaba esa reacción, fue un beso largo y apasionado, la luna los alumbraba desde el cielo mientras ellos se demostraban su amor, Mamoru tomó asiento y tomó la mano de usagi para atraerla hacia él, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, él le rodeó con sus brazos a manera de abrazo.- ¿Entonces que dices Usako?, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí amor.- respondió Usagi  
  
-Iré a hablar con tus padres lo antes posible.- Usagi asintió. Se miraron fijamente por un momento y después volvieron a besar.-  
  
-Así que aquí estaban.- dijo Rei.  
  
-Vaya, no tenían porque esconderse.- comentó Lita mientras Mamoru y Usagi se separaron y se sonrojaron. Seiya los vio y no pudo evitar que sus celos se elevaran al máximo al ver a Usagi en brazos de Mamoru, Yaten puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Usagi iba a levantarse pero Mamoru le detuvo, así que optó por quedarse con él y apoyar su espalda en el pecho da Mamoru mientras el le seguía abrazando. Estaba por demás decir que Mamoru se había dado cuenta de que Seiya seguía buscando a Usagi con mucha insistencia, así que aprovechaba cualquier momento para dejarle en claro a Seiya que Usagi era de él y de nadie más.-  
  
-No nos estábamos escondiendo chicos, solo estábamos hablando de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ya, no piensen nada malo.- se defendió Usagi  
  


-Déjenlos tranquilos chicos.- Vino Amy en la defensa de su princesa.  
  
-¿No creen que esos sujetos ya se tardaron demasiado?- preguntó Haruka.  
  
-Es verdad, ya hace bastante rato que nos fuimos del parque.- comento Michiru.

***

En la entrada del templo  
  
-Parece que no hay nadie.- comentó Angel   
  
-Están aquí, puedo sentirlo.- dijo seguramente Michael.  
  
-Vaya parece que te tomas demasiado en serio tu papel de líder.- dijo Ana mientras intercambiaba miradas con Angel y Harry.  
  
-¿Es que nunca dejarán de molestarme?- dijo el príncipe de la Luna con los ojos cerrados, cabizbajo, con los puños cerrados.-  
  
-Vale amigo, tranquilízate.- le tranquilizó Angel.  
  
-Que poco sentido del humor tienes.-dijo Ana mientras Ángel y Harry se adelantan, dejando a Ana y a Michael atrás.-  
  
-Solo conservo mis sonrisas para cuando te haga cosquillas disfrutar del momento.- susurro al oído de Ana.  
  
-Eso si que no, no volverás a ponerme un dedo encima, o le diré a mi hermano que te la pasas molestándome.-  
  
-¿Crees que le tengo miedo al Príncipe de la Tierra?, no se te olvides quien soy niña.- repuso Michael.  
  
-Entonces deja de molestarme, principito.- Ana comienza a caminar con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su rostro, pero Michael le detiene por un brazo.-  
  
-Sinceramente, te vez mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes así.- Ana se sonroja un poco, y por impulso le abraza, dejando sorprendido a Michael.-  
  
-Y tu eres mucho más agradable cuando demuestras tu lado tierno.- comentó Ana.  
  
-¿Mi lado tierno?, yo siempre te trato bien, es solo que no quiero que te acostumbres.-  
  
-Lo sabía, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.-  
  
-Sabes que no es en serio.- se miran fijamente los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entre ellos, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada de la persona que tenían enfrente mientras seguían abrazados.-  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Un anciano se acerca a donde estaban Angel y Harry.-  
  
-Estoy buscando a Rei Hino, mis amigos y yo quedamos de vernos aquí.- dijo Harry  
  
-Oh, sí, mi nieta me dijo que estaba esperando visitas, por favor pasen, ella se encuentra atrás del Templo con sus amigos, síganme por favor.- Angel voltea a ver a sus compañeros y los encuentra abrazados.-  
  
-¡¡¡Oigan tortolitos!!, dense prisa que nos esperan, luego terminan de hacerse cariñitos.- Michael y Ana se separan rápidamente mientras su rostro se torna del rojo más intenso que existe. Ana se apresuró a llegar con Angel y Harry y Michael le siguió, ambos sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo que le causó mucha gracia a Harry. Los cuatro chicos siguieron a el Abuelo de Rei encontrándose a Nicolas en el camino.-  
  
-Abuelo, la Señorita Rei me pidió que le preguntará si estará en la sala del fuego sagrado, creo que quiere hacer algunas consultas.-  
  
-Gracias Nicolás, ahora mismo iré con ella.- Nicolás mira a los chicos que venían atrás de él, y ellos le sonríen. Michael se detuvo al pasar frente a la sala del fuego sagrado, todos se percatan de eso y se detienen a esperarlo. Michael se queda mirando fijamente las llamas del fuego el cual se comienza a incrementar, El abuelo de Rei comienza a percibir un aumento de energía proveniente del chico. Se asombró al ver que el fuego sagrado estaba reaccionando a el poder del chico, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.-  
  
-Michael, no te quedes ahí vamos, que tenemos que hablar con los demás.- dijo Ana.  
  
-Eh, si lo siento, ya voy.- los alcanza y salen del templo para encontrarse con los demás quienes estaban afuera del templo.-  
  
- Rei, estos chicos te buscan.-  
  
-Gracias abuelito, vengan siéntense con nosotros.- Los chicos se acercan a ellos mientras Haruka no perdía de vista a Angel, Michael le sonreía a Usagi y Ana miraba cariñosamente a Mamoru y Harry se sentaba al lado de su hermana.-  
  
- Por cierto, hoy no estaré meditando, por lo que puedes usar la sala del fuego sagrado sin mayor problema.-  
  
-Si, gracias abuelito.-  
  
- Bueno los dejo solos, permiso.- se va.-  
  
-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Angel.  
  
-¿Podrían decirnos por favor, en donde han estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó Minako.  
  
-Sí, suena lógico comenzar por ahí. Puesto que ya saben quienes somos.-concluyó Michael.  
  
-Mi nombre real es Angel Tenou y ellos son Michael Tsukino y Ana Chiba y venimos de un Universo alterno, donde nos reencarnamos en las contrapartes de las familias de nuestros hermanos en esta dimensión -  
  


-Y Yo soy Harry Potter aunque a diferencia de ellos yo me reencarne en esta realidad.- añadió Harry. 

  
-¿Universo Alterno?- preguntó Makoto.  
  
-Así, es. Es un mundo parecido a este, en donde Setsuna, Sailor Plut, es una conocida escritora de Anime.- contestó Michael.  
  
-¿Setsuna escritora de Animes?, esto si es increíble.- dijo incrédulamente Usagi.  
  
-Ella es la autora de un Anime muy famoso en nuestro mundo, el anime se llama Sailor Moon.- todos se miraron sorprendidos ante el comentario de Michael- De esa manera nosotros siempre supimos de su existencia, aunque no recordáramos la unión que hay entre nosotros.-  
  
-¿a que se refieren?- preguntó Rei.  
  
-Angel y Michael no recordaban nada de su vida pasada hasta hace un par de días, cuando Setsuna apareció frente a nosotros y despertó sus verdaderos recuerdos.- contestó Ana.  
  
-¿Tu lo sabías?-  preguntó Michiru mientras Ana asintió.-  
  


-Fue por eso que yo compraba con insistencias las publicaciones de Setsuna para saber como estaba mi hermano y ustedes.- Mamoru sonrió.- Además Angel y Michael tendrían presentes a sus hermanas y amigos.-  
  
- Y ahora Setsuna fue a visitarnos para revelarnos la verdad ya que tendremos que luchar contra un poderoso enemigo y era necesario de nuestra presencia para que juntos nos enfrentemos a él.- añadió Angel, hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Rei se concentró para comenzar a sentir una poderosa energía maligna. Iba a decir algo pero Minako le interrumpió.-  
  
-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Minako.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- preguntó Yaten  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡ En que por fin soy una estrella!!!!!!- a todos se les escurre una gota en la cabeza.- Supongo que ese Anime es muy reconocido en su mundo, si no Setsuna no sería tan famosa, ¡¡¡¡¡por lo que nosotros somos muy famosos también!!!!! ¿No es eso grandioso?- una nueva gota se escurre por la cabeza de todos. Ana, Michael, Harry y Angel comienzan a reír y Mina se sonroja.-  
  
-Hay Mina no hagas esos comentarios.- comentó algo avergonzada Amy.  
  
-Ya se había tardado.- murmuro Rei.  
  
-Jajaja no saben como extrañaba esto.- rió Michael.  
  
-Jajá jajá, es verdad, se nota que no han cambiado en nada.-añadió entre risas Ana.  
  
-Lo siento, no le tomen importancia ^^U.- dijo Minako con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-Díganos algo, ¿qué saben ustedes a cerca del enemigo?.-  
  
-En realidad no mucho, creo la que está mas enterada de todo es Setsuna.- dijo Angel  
  
-Por que será que eso no me sorprende.- comentó irónicamente la senshi del viento

-Últimamente ella ha estado muy sospechosa y no se deja ver con facilidad.- dijo Michiru.  
  
-Creo que tendremos que comunicarnos con ella lo más pronto posible.- comentó Rei.  
  


-Yo se la identidad de nuestro enemigo- la declaración de Harry le hizo atraer la atención de todos- Son las hijas de Caos, que antes de disolverse en el caldero primordial utilizó lo que le quedaba de poder para crearlas, se llaman Sailor Nix y Sailor Nox.   
  


   
Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Angel lo rompiera -¿Haruka puedo hablar contigo?-  
  
-Claro.- ambos se ponen de pie y se alejan de todos. Mamoru estaba por hacer lo mismo con su hermana.-  
  
-Usagi, necesito hablar contigo a solas.- pidió la princesa de la Tierra.  
  
-Sí esta bien, vamos.- Ve fijamente a Mamoru y este asiente, le da un beso en la frente y Usagi se levanta para irse con Ana.-  
  
-Que extraño es ver a Haruka dos veces ¿no creen?- comentó Minako.  
  
-Solamente esperemos que no sea tan mal educado como es ella.- gruñó Seiya.  
  
-Opino lo mismo.-concordó Taiki.  
  
-Bueno, creo que nosotros ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí, mejor nos vamos.-dijo Yaten  
  
-Esta bien.- concordó con su hermano   
  
-Nos veremos mañana.- se despidió Yaten.  
  
-Hasta mañana chicos.- Taiki mira fijamente a Amy quien le sonríe haciendo sonrojar un poco a Taiki. Mientras Seiya y Mamoru seguían retándose con la mirada. Los Three Lights comienzan a retirarse, Michael se levanta rápidamente y los alcanza.-  
  
-Seiya...- le llamó Michael.  
  
-¿Sí?- pregunto este.  
  
-Gracias.- sonríe.-  
  


-No entiendo.- declaró confundido Seiya.  
  
-Por cuidar de mi hermana en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Te lo agradezco.-  
  
-No tienes por que, lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario.- le dijo la líder de las sailor Star ligths encogiéndose de hombros.   
  
-Pero no te preocupes, ahora yo estoy aquí... además, no te lo recomiendo, no quisiera que existieran más problemas entre nosotros.... me refiero a Mamoru-san.- Seiya bajó la mirada.-  
  
-De todas maneras, yo nunca abandonaré a mi bombón. Le guste a quien le guste.- se da media vuelta y se va, los demás le siguen. Michael regresa con los demás y se sienta junto a Mamoru quien se encontraba un poco más alejado pensando en su hermana, las chicas platicaban entre sí.-  
  
-Mamoru-san.... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-  
  


-Claro, pero llámame solo Mamoru-  
  
-Dime, ¿cómo es mi hermana?- Mamoru lo miró con extrañeza.- No me veas así, es verdad que mis recuerdos han vuelto pero quisiera escuchar en tus propias palabras, como es ella.-  
  
-La verdad me sorprendes con tu pregunta, no me explico que es lo que quieres saber en realidad. Usagi es.... es la misma que conociste en el Milenio de Plata.... incluso creo que es un poco más madura. Es la misma persona con ese inmenso corazón que la caracteriza, tiene la misma calidez de siempre. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, sin duda creo que ha cambiado.-  
  
-¿En que sentido?-  
  
-No se como explicarte, pero hay algo que la hace diferente.-  
  
-Creo saber que es. ¿Has notado su manera de ser cuando está contigo?- Mamoru lo miró fijamente.- Seguramente has notado como su manera de comportarse es diferente a como lo hace cuando está con las demás o cuando está contigo y las demás. Lo que la hace ser diferente Mamoru, eso que no sabes explicar es lo más fácil de entender. Usagi es diferente por ti, tú eres el que la hace ser diferente. Y eso es porque ustedes dos son complemento, estando juntos, son ustedes, algo que es les es muy difícil de ser cuando están con los demás. Si te pregunté esto es porque quería saber que tan consiente estás de la unión que hay entre ustedes.-  
  
-Eso no es algo que hay que saber Michael, eso es algo que se siente, es un lazo que siempre ha existido entre ambos, aún cuando ni nosotros sabíamos quienes éramos en realidad.-  
  
-Es más que un lazo Mamoru. ¿Has visto la relación que hay entre Michiru y Haruka? Ellas dos comparten la unión de sus elementos, son como el mar y su brisa, el viento es lo que hace que el mar esté en movimiento, y el mar es el que hace que el viento esté siempre fresco y puro. Haruka es la razón de existir de Michiru y ella es la fuerza de Haruka. Lo mismo sucede entre Serena y tu...ambos son la razón de existir del otro, es por eso que no pueden vivir separados.-Mamoru lo miró sorprendido.- Es por eso por lo que debes cuidar y proteger a Usagi, ella es una persona demasiado importante para el bienestar del Universo, y tu responsabilidad es proteger de ella. Por favor Mamoru, protege a mi hermana del peligro que se avecina....-  
  


***  
Con Ana y Usagi...  
  
¿Qué pasa Ana?-  
  
-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mi hermano?-  
  
-¿Por Mamoru?.... yo.... por el será capaz de dar mi vida entera sin pensarlo dos veces.-  
  
-Usagi, la misión de mi hermano es protegerte de todo y de todos, algo que el enemigo sabe perfectamente bien y que podría usar en contra de ambos. El futuro depende de lo que ambos hagan ahora, ya que está apunto de ocurrir un gran cambio en él, del desenlace de esta batalla depende que el futuro sea el mismo que conocemos, en el cual, el poder de todo el Universo recaerá en manos de mi hermano y tuyas. Esta será una prueba muy dura en la cual se tendrán que demostrar mutuamente que nunca se fallarán que siempre estarán del lado del otro, que su amor es fuerte y verdadero. Al igual que las Sailors tendrán que demostrar porque fueron elegidas. Llegó la hora de enfrentar nuestra verdadera responsabilidad como Sailor Scouts y la de ustedes, como futuros Soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, tenemos que luchar para que Tokio de cristal llegue a existir y nuestros sueños, puedan cumplirse sin ningún problema.- Usagi le miraba con temor, pero con seguridad, ella sería fuerte por lo que vendría, nunca se rendiría y menos cuando el futuro de su relación con Mamoru estaba de por medio, Ana le sonrió.- De verdad, que mi hermano nunca se equivocó.-  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?.-  
  
-Porque eres exactamente la persona que complementa a mi hermano en todo, sin duda la elegida para gobernar, y para estar su lado para toda la eternidad. Solo te pido que por favor nunca desconfíes de él, Mamoru, nunca te lastimaría, eres lo más importante en su vida y te pido también que recuerdes algo.-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Que ambos son complemento, no permitas que los separen, no permitas que les quiten la otra parte de sus corazones. La Tierra y la Luna están destinadas a estar juntos por el resto de los días, y eso también va para aquellos que los representan. Mamoru, te ama, de una manera inimaginable, defiende ese amor, por lo que más quieras, nunca te olvides de mis palabras.-  
  
-Nunca Ana, eso sería como olvidar mi amor hacia Mamoru, algo que es imposible.-  
  
-Eso espero. -ambas miran y sonríen.-

-Y ahora dime como te sientes hacia mi hermano- dijo Usagi con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo sonrojar a Ana.

***  
Con Ángel y Haruka.....  
  
-Aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando.- dijo Haruka  
  
-Por el momento quisiera que dejaras de imaginar que te estas viendo en un espejo.- ambos sonríen.- Es importante que se gane en esta batalla.-  
  
-Lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.- concordó Haruka.  
  
-Desde que comencé a recordar, hay 4 personas que no dejan mi mente.-  
  
-Debemos protegerlos sobre todas las cosas.-  
  
-Sobre todo a la Princesa de la Luna, ella será la que corra más peligro. Pero para poder protegerla, tendremos que asegurar que nuestro corazón siempre estará tranquilo.- Ángel se sonroja un poco.-  
  
-Así que a pesar de todo este tiempo, no has podido olvidar a esa chiquilla.- dijo Haruka sonriendo. ¿Por fin se lo dirás?-  
  
-Cuando sea el tiempo indicado, antes no.- le contestó.  
  


-¿No crees que ella tiene derecho a saberlo?- añadió Haruka.  
  
-¿No crees que Michiru también tiene derecho a saberlo?-  
  


-Mi-Michiru.... ya lo sabe.... además, yo...-  
  
-Se que no es asunto mío, pero ¿ que es lo que te impide decírselo?, ella es la persona más importante para ti, y tu lo eres más para ella.-  
  
-Aún no es tiempo…- Ángel sonrió.-  
  
-Compartes el mismo instinto protector por esa persona especial.-  
  
-Dime, ¿crees que resulte nuestro sacrificio?.-  
  
-Al menos podemos conseguir que ellas estén bien, de esa manera tal vez podamos protegerlas más.- le contestó Angel.  
  
-¿Tal vez?-  
  
-Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr. Michiru lo vale, ¿no?-  
  
-También lo vale Amy hermano, de eso estoy segura.-  
  
-Me siento muy feliz de estar a tu lado, realmente has llenado el vacío que había en mi corazón.-  
  
-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, hermano.- ambos sonríen y se dan un abrazo.-  
  
-separándose- y si volvemos con las chicas y el par de tortolitos.  
  
-¿par de tortolitos?- preguntó confundida Haruka.  
  
-Claro o acaso creías que mis dos compañeros son solos amigos aunque no lo quieran reconocer.- sonrió adustamente Angel ante este comentario  
  
-Vaya igual que Usagi y Mamoru cuando se conocieron.- comentó divertida Haruka.  
  
-No, ellos son peores porque llevan así desde que nos conocimos hace 12 años.- Angel negó con la cabeza algo exasperada ante la actitud de sus amigos.  
  
Haruka la  miró incrédulamente- Vamos no pueden ser tan…  
  
Angel acabó por ella la frase- ¿lentos? Oh si te aseguro que si.- comienzan a reír mientras van caminando de vuelta hacia donde están los demás- solo espero que no tarden mucho más en reconocerlo o me van a seguir dando más dolor de cabeza.  
  
Haruka solo comenzó a reír más fuerte por el comentario.  
  
Mina apareció de repente haciendo que Angel diera un pequeño brinco para luego fulminarla con la mirada- ¿Quién te están dando dolor de cabeza?  
  
Angel susurró en una voz suave- Venus maja -ahora gritando a todo pulmón- ¿QUIERES ACASO MATARME DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON?  
  
Haruka tuvo que sujetar a Angel para que no hiciera nada de lo que podría arrepentirse a Mina, la cual se fue a esconder detrás de Lita que veía la escena divertida, mientras que Ana llegaba junto con Serena y Luna y Artemis también aparecen en esos momentos.  
  
-Vosotros sois los que decís que sois los hermanos de Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru y Haruka, ¿no?- comentó Luna mirándoles  
  
-Si, somos nosotros.- Michael asintió la cabeza.  
  
-¿Entonces porque no tenemos ninguna memorias vuestras?- preguntó sospechosamente Artemis.  
  
Mamoru iba a decir algo pero fue detenido por una mirada de Ana.  
  
-Era necesario por si algún enemigo os capturara no supiera de nuestra existencia pero ahora no hace falta así que…-  
  
En la frente de Michael apareció la media luna y dos haz de luz se dirigieron a los símbolos de la media luna que tenía Luna y Artemis mientras que sus cuerpos comenzaron a resplandecer y a tomar forma humana que se inclinaron ante Michael el cual pego un gruñido.  
  
Luna y Artemis: Príncipe Apolo.  
  
Michael se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras suspiraba frustrado- Vosotros también no por favor os dije millones de veces que no os arrodillarais ante mí.  
  
-¿Sabéis algo del enemigo?-  
  
-Aparte de su nombre y que son hijas de Caos no sabemos más-  
  
Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Usagi decidió cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente-¿Y vendréis al instituto con nosotras?-  
  
-seguro.- asintió Ana con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y cuando os conocisteis?- preguntó Amy comprendiendo la intención de su princesa.   
  
-Pues a los cinco años nos conocimos en el orfanato.- contestó Angel.  
  
-Sois los tres huérfanos.- susurró Usagi mirándoles tristemente.  
  
-Si nuestros padres murieron en el mismo accidente de trafico y al no tener familia nos enviaron al orfanato y estuvimos ahí hasta los 16 que nos emancipamos y nos fuimos a vivir juntos- dijo Michael sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Y no os adoptaron a ninguno?- preguntó Amy.  
  
-Lo intentaron.- dijo Angel sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que hicisteis?-preguntó Mamoru temiendo la respuesta.  
  
En ese momento Angel, Michael y Ana pusieron una cara angelical mientras una aureola aparecía en sus cabezas, mientras a Rei le pareció ver unas colas de diablillo saliendo de cada uno de ellos tres.  
  
-¿Hermanito de verdad crees que podríamos hacer alguna trastada?- dijo inocentemente Ana.  
  
-Hermanitaa- le regaño Mamoru.

-Digamos que nunca volverán a ver películas de terror- fue la contestación enigmática de Michael.

**Fin del capitulo3**  
  


**Notas de Miki Kaoru: **Bueno al fin he acabado otro capitulo, la verdad es que al principio quería hacer el capitulo más largo pero he decidido dejarlo así para no alargar demasiado el capitulo, en el próximo capitulo acabara la conversación entre los senshi, también habrá muchas escenas centradas en Ana/Angel, Amy/Angel y Usagi/Mamoru y el primer día de clases para el grupo…

Michael: -llorando- Noooooooooooooooo… clases no por favor.

Miki:-con una gota en la cabeza- de verdad que eres hermano de Usagi.

Michael: por favor haré lo que sea.

Miki:-con una mueca diabólica- -¡¡BWAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Tranquilo solo tendrás unas cuantas clases dobles de historia y matemáticas.

Michael: -desmayado-…

Miki: Bueno será mejor que lo lleve a dormir a su habitación después de todo no queremos que se pierda sus clases. -¡¡BWAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
